Forgotten
by TheKeybladeForger
Summary: It's amazing how an ordinary day can become life changing in a matter of seconds; not that being flushed down the toilet and becoming the Demon King wasn't just as life changing. But just like that day, I never saw it coming...
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 1: _The Accident_

Its amazing how an ordinary day can become life changing in a matter of seconds. Not that being flushed down the toilet and becoming the Demon King wasn't just as life changing. But just like that day, I never saw it coming...

That morning, I jumped out of bed and rushed to get some breakfast. Sadly there wasn't time for me to eat the whole meal so I guzzled the milk and snatched a piece of toast for the road.

"See you later mom!" I called through my teeth with the dry slice of toast hanging from my mouth.

"Have a good day sweetie!" my mother smiled and waved from the doorway.

I was late for class that day so as soon as I got on my bike I was pumping my legs like mad trying to get to school on time. It was just a few more days until my spring break so the last thing I wanted was detention. One more tardy in my history class and I was busted for sure!

The road was wet and slick on my way to school. It had been raining the last couple of days so every time I rode through a puddle, my pant legs got completely drenched. Luckily my mom made me pack a spare in my bag. Until I got there though, I would have to deal with being cold and miserable the entire way there. But at least I didn't have to worry about being sucked in unexpectedly to the Great Demon Kingdom, since I could now go there with my own power.

That's when it happened...

I was nearly there, about to cross the street when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the car skid around the corner heading right for me! I slammed on my bike breaks but then I slid too and flipped over the handle bars. Stunned, I staggered upright just long enough to see the reflection of myself in the windshield before-BAM! It hit me full on.

You know how when something like this happens everything seems to slow down but at the same time flash before your eyes? Well that's what happened to me. I felt the car slam into my right side, breaking several ribs, and dislocating my shoulder. Then I felt like I was flying as I spun off of the hood back onto the street below, where there was a bright flash-which may or may not have been the headlight of the car-and my head hit hard against the edge of the cement sidewalk.

As I lay there battered and broken by the hunk of metal that had just bulldozed over me, things seemed unusually clear to me for a few seconds. I could still see the wheels on my bicycle spinning on the other side of the street. And the rain seemed to be falling in slow motion, because I could see every single drop before it landed.

I could see all this from where I was but for some reason my hearing wasn't working. It was like someone had stuffed cotton balls into them. All I could hear was the obnoxious shriek of the sirens as the ambulance came upon our sad scene. The car had swerved right into a telephone pole down at the turn.

All I could remember thinking was, _I hope that person's ok. _Of course, I was in no better shape than they were. It was only after the shock of it subsided that I finally began to notice how much my body ached.

I was beginning to have a hard time breathing, then the world decided to resume its normal speed. Not too long after that, my world became nothing but dark shapes and blurs. I couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't think; all I could think was that I was really scared.

I was scared because my parents were going to be worried sick about me; worried that I was definitely going to be late for class; but most of all, I was scared that I was alone. Murata was out of town on a family trip of some sort so I had no way to let Conrad or the others know what had happened. I hurt so much but it terrified me to lose consciousness, because I might not wake up again. That was when I grasped how much danger I was in. I could die. And everything I had managed to accomplish both as the Demon King and as a normal high school student would all be wasted because of this freak accident.

At first, there was nothing but confusion and pain. Someone managed to get my shoulder relocated but my entire right side was bruised and broken. They flashed a light in my eyes and tears began to swell in them, I started to sob at my helplessness. A helplessness that I was all all too familiar with.

Sure, I was the Demon King in the alternate world, but here, I was a normal high schooler. My magic powers couldn't save me here. In fact, I could name several times where it had failed to save me when I really could have used it. This just proved to me that no matter how powerful you are, accidents can still happen...


	2. Chapter 2: Amnesia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 2: Amnesia

The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed with plastic tubes stuck in my nose. And when I looked down at the rest of me, most of me was completely covered in bandages. I felt a bit woozy from because of the morphine I still had in my system, and the skin on my right side felt stiff and numb. Other than that, at least the rest of the pain I felt in my head and shoulder was reduced to a dull ache.

It was gray outside when I looked out the window so I couldn't figure out what time it was. Nor could I figure out just how long I had been there. But then again, where was _'here' _anyway?

_What...happened to me? _I asked myself sleepily, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything; how I got there; what happened; or what I had been doing before I ended up in here. It was all a big blank.

Before I could try to think more about where I was, a wave of drug-induced darkness swept over me. I couldn't keep myself awake and I fell asleep again almost instantly. But before I did, I asked myself the most dreaded question that no one likes to ask themselves when you wake up in a hospital like this...

Not knowing where I was or how I had gotten there was bad enough, but when I asked myself this question, I began to panic. Then I could hear it as my heart monitor began to go off the fritz for a split second, alerting the doctors that I was getting too worked up.

While hugging myself as I drifted off to a fitful sleep, I asked myself fearfully, _Who...am I?_

* * *

><p>Later that same day, when I woke up the second time, I was able to think much more clearly than before. But I was still confused. How could I have forgotten my own name? Was it because of whatever happened to me? Could it have something to do with the huge throbbing bump on my head?<p>

Obviously I had been in some sort of accident, that explained all the injuries I had. Yeah, I could feel them now despite all the painkillers; I had several broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a huge bruise stretching from my right side down to my thigh. The bruise was big, ugly, blotchy, and the most unpleasant shade of purple I had ever seen. I couldn't even move without making it twinge in protest.

I had three theories: One, I had been hit by a car; two, I fell off a cliff; or three, I had gotten myself into a fight and was kicked in the ribs repeatedly by a bunch of nasty thugs. Either that, or I had done something really stupid on my own that resulted in these hideous injuries of mine.

As I thought about it more carefully, even though I didn't know who I was, I had a feeling that I wasn't the type to go pick a fight. So I eliminated the third theory. As for the second one, I thought if I had fallen from a cliff, I would have fallen on my back or my face. Or in a worst case scenario, killed by the fall. I didn't see how I could have gotten wounds just on my right side if a cliff had been involved. And I didn't seem like a reckless person, at least not with something that could have gotten me hurt this badly, so, it must have been a car accident. And I was right.

The moment the doctor came in to check on me again, he told me about the accident. As he described it to me I could suddenly see it happening all over again. I could feel my body being rammed into by the hood of the speeding car. I even remembered hitting my head on the sidewalk before blacking out but, where had I been going at the time? Everything from before the accident was still in a haze.

"We've called your parents, they should be here shortly. Now how do you feel?" The doctor asked kindly, "Do you need anything?"

"I'm ok I guess but-" I blinked, "-you called my parents...? Who are-" I began but I stopped myself. It scared me too much to ask.

But the doctor had caught on to what I had been about to say and said, "Oh dear, I was afraid of this. After all, you hit your head pretty hard. Before we assume anything though, let me ask you a few questions. And just let me know when you'd like to stop, I don't want to overwhelm you."

"Ok..." I nodded, feeling disheartened.

Then he started asking me simple questions that you might find on a survey like, '_what's your favorite color?' _and '_what movies do you like?' _things like that. It took me a while but I actually managed to remember a few things. But when he asked me if I knew my own name I unsteadily replied, "N-no, that's the one thing I still don't know."

"I see," the doctor said after jotting down a few last notes, "Well, from what I can tell and considering what I have already seen in the X-rays of your brain, your condition should only be temporary. Near as I can tell, you still remember all of your general knowledge, which is a very good sign. The other memories you've...misplaced seem to be focused on your own personal life. With the exception of a few sparse memories here and there. But I think that once you see your parents and return to your own home, the rest of the gaps will start to fill in a little at a time, don't worry."

"But what if they don't?" I asked in alarm, "What if I never remember who I am? What if I..."

"Trust me, they'll come back in time," the doctor assured me, "All I can suggest is that you don't force yourself to remember everything too quickly. And besides, even if the memories don't come back, than in a way you'll have the chance to discover a whole new you. Besides, I'm sure that you have friends and family who can help piece your memories together with their own memories of their time with you. Just remember to trust yourself and don't automatically believe everything they tell you if it doesn't feel right. I've seen it before with amnesia victims, how some of them try to alter who you are and take advantage of you. No matter what, stay true to yourself, because I believe that some part of you never changes even without memories, but that's just my personal opinion."

* * *

><p>The doctor said that I had a good chance of recovering all my memories but I still wasn't so sure. And I wasn't sure that I would recognize anyone I knew before the accident. At least, not until my parents came to see me at the hospital.<p>

I yelped in pain when a lady with brown hair suddenly burst into the room, wrapped her arms around me, and snuggled against my cheek as she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're alright! My precious precious Yuri!"

_Yuri...? Is that may name? I guess it must be but, who is this? Is she really my-_

"Honey! You're hurting him!" said her husband nervously, "Come on, let go already!"

After a brief struggle, he finally pried her off of me and I could breath again. Still, I was kinda relieved. I seemed to have very loving parents; a little overzealous maybe, but good ones nonetheless. And better yet, I kinda recognized them...a little.

The moment she let go, my mother started to sob, "Oh Yuri, I was so worried! They said that you lost your..."

Shamefully, I looked away, unable to bear the sight of her tears and said, "I'm sorry, but...I don't remember you," then before I knew it, I was also crying convulsively, "I can't even remember my own name! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

The shock of it all had finally caught up to me. I was so scared, so confused, and so lost and helpless. It all just came crashing in on my, the reality of my situation. I didn't know anything about them either. I hated knowing that no matter how hurt _I _felt, that seeing the looks of pain and pity in their eyes was far worse than anything I felt; either emotionally, or physically. Up until now, it all felt so surreal. But then, seeing them there, the people that had loved and raised me, became too much for me.

"No, no sweetheart," she hushed, wrapping her loving arms around me more gently, "It's going to be ok, we're here now. Shh..."

As my mom gently rocked me and then I felt my dads hand come to rest on my good shoulder. Then he said, "I called Bob and he's sending Sho-chan, your older brother, straight back home here to Japan. You don't remember Bob but he's a good friend of ours and he'll make sure you get the best care possible. Don't worry, we'll get your memories back in no time!"

I could tell that he wasn't so sure of that himself but I decided to ignore it. I had to believe that I was going to get better. Otherwise, what was there left for me to hope for? I didn't know anything about myself, or about these two people who obviously loved me so much. If anything, I wanted to remember them and maybe, just like the doctor said, piece together my own identity.

However, I had no idea that I had _two _sides of my life that I had now forgotten, not just the one. In my second life in a far away world, I was in fact their twenty-seventh King. And over on that side, my friends suddenly felt that something was very wrong. Especially a certain man named Conrad Weller, who was my Godfather and helped my mother pick this name that I had forgotten...


	3. Chapter 3: Unforgettable Kinship

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 3: Unforgettable Kinship

Over in the other world, Conrad was exceedingly unconvinced when Lady Ulrike told them that everything was fine. The instant my accident happened here on Earth, Conrad had suddenly froze in place as the sound of screeching tires echoed in his ears. He could almost see the entire scene as vividly as I had when it first happened too.

Then, being unable to shake that awful feeling, Conrad decided to pay the tomb another visit. Only to find Lady Ulrike talking in hushed tones with the Great One, who fell silent as soon he entered the chamber. Thus furthering Conrad's suspicions that something was up, even if the others didn't believe him, not even Gwendal.

"I assure you Lord Weller, His Majesty is just fine. However, he needs to stay on Earth a bit longer to settle a highly personal matter. That's all His Majesty the Great One would tell me," Ulrike told him honestly, "So please, don't concern yourself about his safety."

"I didn't imagine what I felt and heard Ulrike," Conrad spat, which given his timid character was rather uncomely, "Something's wrong."

Ulrike glanced at the Great One, who nodded grimly in approval before she sighed heavily, "You're right Lord Weller, there is more. But before I tell you anything I must insist that this be kept between us. We cannot risk the others finding out as well and demanding to see His Highness. He's in no condition to see any of you at the moment..."

Conrad's eyes widened in alarm and he gasped sharply, "Is he alright?"

Quickly Ulrike assured him, "His life is not in danger, as I said before, but there was an accident and His Highness was hurt quite badly at first. His wounds are healing quickly though and I'm sure that he will soon be back to his normal self again. Almost..."

"'_Almost_'?" Conrad repeated sternly, "Then...what else is wrong with him?"

The Great One met Conrad's fierce gaze and told him, "It appears that Yuri has gotten a mild case of amnesia; he cannot remember anything, not even his own name. However, given time, Yuri is sure to recover. Because although he has lost his memories, I can still sense his power. And that part of him will help Yuri to remember things on his own. But until then, we cannot let those who would take advantage of Yuri learn of this until he has recovered. I've already contacted my Great Wiseman and he promises to keep us informed of his progress. Once Yuri has regained enough of his own personal memories, then we will bring him back here for...further treatment."

"So what you're saying is that..." Conrad concluded a bit more calmly, "...that not even myself and the others are to see His Majesty? I suppose that makes sense."

The Great One nodded but then added sympathetically, "The Shibuya family is already hard at work helping him and likewise the Demon King of the Earth is also aiding them in the effort. Just be patient and the time will come for you and the others to have your turn in helping Yuri. Make no mistake, Yuri WILL recover from this, even if I must take matters into my own hands..." he smirked slyly, "...he has come too far as the current Demon King now for such a random tragedy to ruin it all for him. Yuri has chosen to remain the Demon King and it's too soon for a new one to replace him just yet. I won't have it. I've become rather attached to that boy and I sincerely wish to see the direction he takes this country before the end of his reign. So I promise you this, Lord Weller, Yuri will recover and resume his duties as King. I will also watch over him personally until he remembers who he is and then intervene if the need arises and not before. I suggest you do the same."

* * *

><p>The next day, I met my older brother. His name was Shori, and, unlike my parents, Shori was able to hold himself back when he hugged my bruised ribs. However, I could tell right away that one thing about him was still exactly the same as my parents. Shori was also very overprotective of me and bombarded me with questions about how I was feeling every two seconds. But given what had happened to me, maybe they had the right to be overprotective...<p>

Several days later, I was finally well enough to return home. When I got there, a brand new bicycle was sitting in the driveway held up by a guy around my age that I felt I knew from somewhere. This to me was both shocking and amazing. I felt like I actually knew him. But why I would feel that way about him and not my parents bothered me a bit.

"What are you doing back so early? Friend-of-my-little-brother?" Shori growled at him.

"He's a friend of mine?" I blinked, looking back at him, "Really?"

Murata chuckled softly, "Ouch. That hurts Shibuya. I'm your best friend remember?"

I shyly withdrew a few steps back from the driveway and said, "I'm sorry...I just don't remember that yet."

"It's fine. I was only kidding." Murata grinned, "Besides, that's why I'm here. I heard about what happened and came back as soon as I could to help you out. I mean come on, what kinda best friend would I be if I didn't?"

I managed a weak smile and walked back up to him, offering Murata my hand, "Well, until I remember you, let's start over. I'm..." It took me a second to remember my own name again and I said unsurely, "Yuri...? That's right, my name is Yuri Shibuya. Nice to meet you...again..." I added at the end.

Behind his glasses, I could have sworn that I saw a flash of a pained look in his dark eyes. But he hid it so quickly that I wasn't sure.

"Well I'm Ken Murata," he grinned softly, "We've known each other since middle school but it's ok that you don't remember that right now. You'll remember someday and I'll be there for you until that day comes. Because amnesia or not, I'm here for you. Just like you'd be there for me if I had the same condition." Then Murata laughed and pulled me over into a gentle headlock as he looked my brother in the eye and leered at him playfully, "Don't think for a second that this turn of events is gonna get rid of me so easily, big-brother-of-my-friend. If anything, if all of us work together, Shibuya will be himself in no time at all! All we have to do is encourage him and let the memories find their way back on their own. Right Shibuya?"

I was a bit bewildered by the whole exchange between him and my brother but in the end I laughed too and nodded, "I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>While my parents were making a welcome home dinner for me, I started to explore the house. Under the careful eye of my older brother of course. Ken Murata was helping my mom cook while wearing a frilly apron to match hers, which seemed odd to me. I mean, who does that nowadays?<p>

The moment I entered the house an overwhelming sense of nostalgia wafted over me. I almost staggered as that feeling suddenly rushed over me, but I managed to calm myself down by taking two breaths in and one out, repeating this until my heart stopped racing.

It was a pretty humble house, not like what I had been expecting at all. Then again, I didn't know what to expect in the first place anyway. There was a glass cabinet full of teacups in a corner of the living room along with a large sofa and an average sized television. Of to the side of the same room stood the dining table that peered into the kitchen so that we could talk to mom even when she was cooking.

On the second floor were all the bedrooms and a small bathroom while main bathroom was actually still downstairs in a room behind the staircase. I had visited the main bathroom before coming up to the second floor and for the oddest reason I felt like I spent a lot of time down here before I lost my memories.

_Did I like taking long showers or something? _I remembered asking myself, _And why is there still water in the tub? Shouldn't mom drain it?_ I resisted the urge to do it myself for some reason and quickly resumed my tour of the place that I once did-and hopefully would again-call my home.

Shori eagerly showed me his room which was little more than a bed, a small dresser next to that, a closet, and a desk where his laptop sat wired up. "I'm in college right now," Shori explained to me, "I've been staying here to save money for when I move out and live on my own. Of course, even when that does happen, I'm not planning on moving very far," he smiled warmly, "after all, I can't let you out of my sight even for a second Yu-chan. You're my little brother and I promised to protect you."

"Thanks Shori..." I smiled back, sitting on the edge of his bed, "That means a lot to me. I know it's gotta hurt for me not knowing who you guys are yet but I'm starting to get used to the idea. Especially now that we're home."

Shori looked at me questioningly and asked, "Haven't you gone to your room yet? I'm sure that you'll remember much more about yourself if you take a look for yourself. And I'll be here if you need anything."

I flinched at the idea and when he noticed that, I admitted, "I know you're trying to help Shori but this is still a lot to take in. I don't think I'm ready to go in there yet. I'm too scared that I won't-" But I clamped my mouth shut as my voice threatened to crack.

A tight lump formed in my throat and my eyes began to sting with unshed tears. I was so ashamed to know how little I remembered about this place. And of course by the fact that I felt that I knew Murata more than I did my own family. That wasn't his fault but still, it left a bittersweet taste in my mouth. Of all the people I could have felt even a trace of familiarity with, why had it only been Murata?

"Yuri...? You ok?" Shori asked me when I suddenly stopped.

I jumped slightly at the sound of my own name being used and whispered weakly to myself, "I'll be ok..." then the tears began to fall despite my best efforts and I sniffled, "I'll be ok..."

I repeated this over and over, holding my face between my hands in a vain attempt to stem the flow of tears. I felt so helpless. I felt like I had betrayed my family by remembering Murata slightly more and not the rest of them.

But more than that, there was this gaping hole in my heart that had formed soon after I met my parents again. Something still felt missing. Some important part of my life that I had lost track of along with everything else.

As I sat there, overcome by hopelessness, I soon noticed the absence of a familiar weight around my neck that always used to be there; a symbol of a lifelong bond that had actually transcended it. It was calling me back to another place I considered my home, where a very different sort of family of mine was waiting for me. The actual object was sitting on the dresser in my room but it was the feelings that were attached to it that would eventually help me fill this new void in my life that I now had. And would, in its own way, help me rediscover that side of myself.

* * *

><p>That night was the night I had my first dream about the other world. I had been too afraid to sleep in my own bedroom so my parents set up a place for me on the sofa in the living room. I curled up on my side as much as I could despite the fading bruises on my skin and fell into a troubled sleep.<p>

In my dream, everything was warped and spinning; as if I was on neurotics or something that was making me trip out. A confused mess of familiar images and voices danced under my heavy eyelids. I couldn't make much sense of any of them, no matter how much I tried to...

It was about then that I felt a sudden jolt in my chest and the scenery suddenly blacked out; just like a television would during a thunderstorm. For a second, everything was pitch black. I was surrounded by complete silence until I heard muffled voices growing steadily louder in the distance. I moved to follow the sound when a terrible mind-consuming pain blotted out every other thought. Again I heard the sirens shrilling overhead and could see the blinding light swinging above me as the ambulance made a turn. The world around me kept fading in and out from unbearably bright to extremely dark.

The pain was the only thing I knew for certain was real. I could feel my side searing with each excruciatingly shallow breath I took. My skull was on fire and no one was there to save me from this agony. I was alone amidst a sea of strangers trying to save my life.

That is, until everything suddenly went quiet again. I felt warmth seep into my cold, numb, broken body as I lay there. An overwhelming sense of peace swept over me as I felt a familiar hand fold over mine. I looked around and for some reason I was back at the hospital. Only this time, everything, even the sky, was pure white and smelled like water lilies.

The woman that was holding my hand patted my head tenderly and started to stroke my hair, whispering"It'd not time for you to go yet Yuri. There's still too much that you can accomplish..."

I was too tired to open my eyes but I knew that voice. "Who are you...?" I asked her, leaning into her soft touch, "I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to remember, but I-"

"Hush now Yuri. Everything will be alright, I promise," and she continued to run her delicate pale fingers through my dark hair, soothing me with her presence alone.

"Mom...? Is that you?" I asked, although I already knew somehow that it wasn't her.

Her soft gentle laugh filled the air and she said warmly, "No Yuri, I am not your mother, but I do treasure you so very much. After all, you saved those dearly beloved friends of mine that I could not. And now, it's their turn to help save you..." I shuttered as her lips lovingly pressed on my forehead and she began to pull away. I didn't want her to go so I finally forced my eyes open just as she faded into the white, smiling so tenderly as she said, "I'll always be with you Yuri; and remember, even if you should lose sight of who you are or where you're from, you are never alone. There are people who remember you. They are the ones that will never leave you, no matter what you forget..."


	4. Chapter 4: Profound Longing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 4: Profound Longing

Three weeks had passed since my accident, and by then, a comfortable sense of normalcy had ultimately returned to my life. It took me a couple of days at first but eventually I became comfortable enough to start sleeping in my room again. A friend of mine had even found my favorite pendant where the accident happened. As soon as I started wearing it again I began feeling much more at ease with it resting against my chest. Feeling like a small part of myself had come back to me.

Once I had that with me again, bit by bit, I started to remember more about myself. Including the bond I had with my family and friends. Of course, Murata was also a huge help in both departments. From the very beginning of all this he treated me like everyone else, and that was exactly what I needed. Apparently he and my family had always been close, especially hi and my mom, which I actually found a little odd.

It bothered me at first when he knew more about me than I did, but that was to be expected. Still, even without my memories he could read me like an open book. Like whenever I started to feel down Murata always knew just what to do to cheer me up, he'd take me to familiar places and wait to see if I felt anything when we were there.

Most of the time Murata didn't say a word, he just let me search for those feelings on my own; encouraging me if I didn't by turning my attention to something less urgent. Stuff like what I wanted to eat for lunch or where I wanted to go next. Which most of the time turned out to be the ball park.

That's how I learned about my love of baseball again. It started with just him and Shori rotating between playing catch with me in their free time at the park. But then, before I knew it, the three of us started going to local games together. He even told me that I was captain to my very own team at school. As of right now, I was still on sick-leave until I got a doctor's note saying that it was ok for me to restart school again so I couldn't look into that claim myself yet.

In fact, I had a doctor's appointment that very day.

Up until that point, I had been cooped up at home. My mom had been going nuts going through old photo albums with me in an attempt to jog my memory. To her delight, some of the things in the photos definitely struck a chord with me, especially the embarrassing fact that she used to dress me up as a girl when I was little. Man, why couldn't I have left THAT fact forgotten?

Other than that I remembered smaller things like how Shori was always hassling me about not calling him 'Big Brother', and about how my dad, despite being a businessman, was very aloft and fun loving. Then my mother, well, she was an entirely different story. She always had advice to give about every little thing in life, from cooking to common sense and even what to do in the event of an alien invasion. Altogether, I had a very strange family. But I loved them all the same.

However, remembering all that didn't help the emptiness I still felt in my heart. I knew something was still missing, regardless of what I remembered now or how far I had recovered from the accident.

Nothing they did seemed to quell that feeling. There was somewhere I longed to be right now and it wasn't here at home. I just couldn't remember what kind of place I'd rather be right now or why. That feeling kept eating away at me the more I remembered, because it reminded me that there was still something important that I had still forgotten...

* * *

><p>When the gap between my last arrival spanned into nearly four months in the other world, despite his best efforts, Conrad was unable to keep it secret that something had happened to me.<p>

While Conrad was glad that they finally believed him when he said that something was amiss, now that Conrad knew what it was himself, he thought it best if they didn't find out just yet, at least not the finer details. Particularly Wolfram, who would doubtlessly jump in after me himself once he knew what had happened.

Conrad did relent to inform Gwendal once Ulrike gave him the ok though. But knowing the reason behind my absence did nothing to relieve Gwendal's concern...

"When did this happen? And why didn't you inform me sooner?" Gwendal said with a harsh tone. Yet there was no mistaking the genuine concern flickering in his dark blue eyes. Of all the reasons why I hadn't come back yet, this was by far one of the worse that could have happened.

"I wanted to tell you this instant I found out," Conrad explained. "However, the Great One knew that it would be dangerous to Yuri's health to have all of us suddenly appear without even having any knowledge about himself in general. Plus there was the risk of certain individuals discovering his condition on exploiting it," he looked at his older brother seriously, "I'm only able to tell you this now because Yuri has recovered enough of his own memories of his Earth life for us to make contact. From what I've heard, it seems that Yuri is more or less aware that there's a part of his life that he is still unable to recall. And given how he remembered everything else, it's safe to assume that being around familiar faces and surroundings will help him greatly. I'm just glad his condition wasn't more severe or else..." then Conrad trailed off a bit, unable to voice the rest of his concerns.

"In any event," Gwendal stated in an earnest tone, "You're right about not letting word of this get in or out of the castle if it is at all possible. I'll make the necessary arrangements and we'll prepare for his arrival as soon as it is safe enough for him. Afterword's I think that until His Highness regains what he lost, we should bring him somewhere secluded where we can help him openly and without risk of interference from the other noble families; Stoffel and Waltorana of course being the prime concerns."

"What about Gunter, are you going to tell him about this before or after His Majesty returns?" Conrad asked him.

Gwendal groaned, massaging his temple as he usually did when stressed, and replied, "As disciplined as he is, I fear that Gunter will be unable to control his emotions once he hears of this; specifically because it concerns His Highness. So I think it's better that he only learn AFTER we've brought King Yuri back safely. Otherwise, everyone will know right away that His Majesty has-"

"Very well, I'll return to the tomb and ask for the Great One's approval," Conrad interrupted, "Just be sure not to tell Wolfram or Gretta either. Not yet."

"If all goes well..." Gwendal said, "...we won't have to tell Gretta at all. Wolfram's liable to find out one way or another but I think that Gretta would be heartbroken to learn of this. It was hard enough when Yuri last left the Great Demon Kingdom without knowing if or that he would be able to return. Now, you go on ahead. I'll take care of matters here."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Conrad nodded. Then he left, still feeling a bit guilty for not telling the others as well about me. However, as Gwendal said, it was better handled this way. And he usually knew what was best.

But little did they know that-as usual-things were about to go terribly awry for them. Well, for me specifically. Because as usual, I was about to do something I'd regret later.

In my defense though I had no idea I was doing it. Not until it was already too late...

* * *

><p>Later that day, my mom drove the two of us to the hospital for a checkup and to redress the bandages around the gash on my forehead. Maybe today we'd even be able to get the stitches out. My ribs were already healing up nicely and it didn't hurt so much to move anymore. But still, we had to make sure everything was healing properly. Not to mention the doctor had evaluate the severity of my amnesia too...<p>

When we got there, I felt very uncomfortable. I had never liked hospitals in general, if only because I couldn't do anything to ease the suffering of those around me. Not unless I grew up to be a doctor. Even then though, there was something about them that just bugged me.

Maybe it was the smell, or maybe it was the fact that some doctors smoked just outside the hospital doors. I mean come on! They treated lung cancer and things like that only to get it themselves? It seemed kinda pointless to me.

As I sat patiently on the bench, the doctor, Dr. Rodriguez, I think it was, helped me remove the last of my bandages so he could see how it was healing up. He seemed happy to see the swelling had gone down and that the skin was starting to grow back together properly. That's when he removed the stitches.

However, the doctor said that I would likely develop a thin scar because of how large the gash had originally been. The scar would end up tracing from the rim of my hair to just above my eyebrow. A memento of what I had lived through.

It was slightly 'X' shaped with one the long line from my forehead to my eyebrow and then a thin crossed line where the skin had split closer to my hairline. But thankfully, it was healing faster now and redness that had outlined it before was fading quickly.

Still, I almost laughed aloud when I glanced at it in the mirror during a bathroom break. If the shape had been just a little different, I could have gone around on Halloween telling people I was Harry Potter, or the Boy Who Lived. Other than that scar, I was so relieved to see that my side had almost completely healed too and nearly no trace of large bruise that had once been there before was visible.

I kept staring at my face for a long moment because I could have sworn I saw a flash of someone with a similar scar staring back at me. I knew him...from somewhere far away. Wasn't he, someone very dear to me? Maybe...even a bit more?

That instant, a wave of dizziness hit me and I slumped to my knees on the floor, gasping. I stared at the floor for a minute to stop the spinning and to keep myself from hurling right then and there. The shock of what I had seen combined with the overwhelming sense of guilt not knowing who that person was brought tears to my eyes. And I still didn't know why.

I had completely forgotten that I was still in the hospital and jolted when my mother knock on the door, "Sweetie? Are you alright in there?" she asked with obvious concern.

"I'm ok!" I replied, slowly getting back up. "I was just admiring how good I've healed up. I might even be able to start playing baseball again soon." I laughed nervously, trying to cover up the lie.

"Well your check up isn't done yet so come on back out here. We need to see if you are ready to go back to school too," she said brightly, "You're education is important Yu-chan! Gotta learn as much as you can while you're still young so that you can show it off! Can't let your brother Shori get all the glory now can we?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the door, smiling, "I know mom."

"Call me 'mama'" my mother pouted slightly, leading me back to the bench and sitting me down, "But you know..." she suddenly became very serious and cupped her hand on my cheek, glancing into my eyes then at the fading gash on my head and back as she said warmly, "I'm just so thankful that you've gotten so much better now. You've made so much progress Yuri! I was worried about you, we all were. But no matter what, you've always found a way through it. You're the son of Miko Shibuya after all! I'm so proud of you Yuri for being so strong throughout all this. Just keep it up, and you'll get there, back to the way you used to be."

I cupped my hand over hers and grinned brightly, "Yeah, thanks mom. I'll try..."

Afterword's, once the doctor had finished with the new bandages, he asked me the same series of questions as the first doctor had. Only this time, I was able to answer almost all of them.

I still needed my mother's help with a few of them but otherwise I was set to go. He said he would have another doctor review the test and get back to us. So until then, we had to wait at the hospital a bit longer for the results...

* * *

><p>"I wish I could have tested his magic skills too but it was too dangerous," Doctor Rodriguez explained to my mom after I left to get some fresh air outside while they talked privately for a bit. "Bob pulled some strings so that I'd be the one to take a look at him today but I gotta say, I don't see all that much wrong with him. Your son is a strong kid Mrs. Shibuya. And I did manage to examine a few things with my minimal amount of power but he appears to have still retained all of his powers. They're completely stable."<p>

"So what does that mean...?" she asked him earnestly, "How much longer until he remembers everything? His friends over in the other world must be worried sick about him!"

"I'm sure they are, but it's still too soon for him to go back there," Rodriguez reasoned, "Because while on their own his powers are stable, there's no telling how actually activating them will affect his health, especially mentally. It might trigger a far more severe case of memory loss and we can't risk that. Not with how much progress Yuri has already made..." then he smiled, "...it's better to be slow and thorough then hasty and careless when it comes to cases like this. We can also entrust Ken Murata with taking care of him when he DOES go back to the other side. Because if anyone knows how to deal with repressed memories, its him."

* * *

><p>In my aimless wanderings I found myself in front of a fountain sitting off the side of the entrance to the main building. For a while, I just watched the people going in and out of the doors. Some checking in while others were gladly going home to their families.<p>

Watching them, I remembered the day I finally left the hospital. I was still a bit woozy from being stuck in bed that whole time but I was able to at least reach the car without passing out. My family had been very supportive and once I knew that I was safe, I relaxed and nodded off as we went to go pick up Shori from the airport.

I smiled at the memory because in fact, I knew that I was very fortunate. There were some who entered these doors that would never leave them again. Some would die alone; some would never fully recover; and some would never get the chance to say goodbye to the people they loved. I hadn't. I had been one of the lucky ones. I survived, and I got to see the people I loved once again.

Without warning, I suddenly jumped up from my seat as if I had been shocked and started towards the fountain. This overwhelming urge to jump in clouded everything else. That yearning that I had been fighting this whole time suddenly just seemed to overflow.

_I have to go back there..._I kept thinking deliriously with each step closer, _I have to see t__heir faces again or I'll never get them back. I'll never get to say-what was it...? What was it I needed to say to them again? And who are 'they'...?_

When I came to the edge of the fountain, I stood on the edge and stared down at my reflection. As I stared at myself, it had changed when a gust of wind rippled the surface. My hair had become longer, about shoulder length, and my eyes had become slitted like a cat's. Then, I saw a figure behind me, and when our eyes locked, all I remember happening was the world around me fading with nothing else but his image staring back at me, beckoning me into the water.

I fell into a sort of trance and felt myself gravitating towards the water face-first. The wall of water slammed into me and curled around my body, irritating the remaining bruises still on my skin, and nearly tearing the bandage on my head completely loose.

I had no idea what was happening, but despite myself, I found myself smiling. I was going to where I needed to be. To where I would find the answer that had thus far eluded me.

However, it wasn't long until I felt that same searing pain erupt in my head again. Once that happened, somehow I sensed that something or someone had taken that chance to suddenly yanked me away from my present destination. A stray thought from a shard of memory that had chosen now of all times to surface helped fuel this change in direction. And before I knew it, I tossed my head in a wild spray of water and stared dizzily at my new surroundings.

I staggered to my feet in the large bath chamber I found myself in and the world continued to warp and lurch as if I was still trapped underwater. I felt like I was drowning. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't breathe properly. Later on I realized that I must have been going into shock or something.

Anyway, I unsteadily climbed out of the pool, clutching my aching head in a vain attempt to keep the bandages in place. Not to mention stop the intense throbbing in my head.

During my episode of delirium, I had only just made it out of the room when I saw a dark gray-haired man in the hallway. His hair was cut short with the exception of a long section of bangs hanging from the right side of his sharp, intelligent looking face. He was also wearing a dark purplish-gray cloak that covered his black and red uniform. With a thin sword belted to his hip, hidden by the folds of the cloak.

I saw him sigh heavily to himself before the man turned the corner and froze when he saw me. Our eyes locked for a brief moment and he exclaimed, "Your Majesty?" as he rushed towards me in alarm at the sight of the loose bandages.

I blinked slowly at him, still clutching my head in agony. His words hadn't registered with me at all. It was almost as if all sound in the world had either been muted or silenced by some invisible force. I couldn't hear what he had said. In fact, I could barely even hear the sound of my own heart pounding.

Just before he could reach me, my world spiraled into darkness and my eyes rolled into the back of my skull as I collapsed. I slumped to my knees and then fell over with a dull thud. As the pain in my head vanished along with my consciousness, the ground seemed unbelievably soft while I continued to drift away into oblivion. And while I couldn't really hear anything, I could still feel. When the man reached me, carefully, I felt his touch as he held me upright and started shouting for his soldiers to come and assist him.

I think he tried to talk to me then, asking what had happened and what ailed me, but, I had already fallen unconscious by that point. Afterword's, his men quickly came to his side and helped lift me into a stretcher. Hurrying me off to the nearest room to assess the severity of my black out before immediately calling a doctor.

Their first priority was making sure my life was not in danger, then they could worry about what had brought me to them. Could there have been an attack on the castle? Had someone infiltrated the other world? And more importantly, what were they going to do now that they had the Demon King all alone in Spitzbeg Castle? Knowing that possibly, they were the only ones aware of my arrival...?


	5. Chapter 5: Forgotten Side of the World

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 5: Forgotten Side of the World

"...his wounds appear to already be at least a few weeks old My Lord," was the very first thing I heard when I finally regained consciousness.

As I listened, the voice continued, "The most prominent wound he has is conspicuously large half-healed bruise that we found stretching across His Majesty's entire right side. Not to mention there is the noticeable gash on his forehead. Doubtlessly he must have suffered some sort of incident in the other world. Furthermore-"

"Ha! I knew it!" another man shouted gleefully, "I knew those nephews of mine were unfit to effectively protect King Yuri from all peril. That must be why he came to me! Raven, this is a splendid turn of events. We can use this..."

The other man, or Raven as he seemed to be called, appeared unconvinced and reasoned, "I wouldn't get your hopes up too high Lord Stoffel. We still do not know all the details behind King Yuri's wounds nor why he deigned to appear here in Castle Spitzbeg. It could have been an error on his part or an attempt to return to Covenant Castle. Remember, he has been away for several months now in the other world. And if these wounds are anything to judge by, His Highness must have been too badly hurt to return right away. But knowing his character, King Yuri must have wanted to return the moment his health would allow. Or at least, when he THOUGHT it would allow," He glanced down at me and continued with a note of genuine concern, "Judging from what I have seen, I do not think he WAS prepared to return. He was going into shock when I found him."

Dramatically, Stoffel proclaimed, "Well either way, I do not intend to let this rare opportunity go to waste! Let me know the instant that His Highness-" Just then though, I groaned and sat up on the couch I was laid on, cutting off his next words.

I still felt dizzy so I focused my attention on the palms of my upturned hands. Once the spinning stopped I asked aloud in a small voice, "Where...am I...?" Then, I clenched my head again as it throbbed with a sharp gasp and reflected, "The last thing I remember was..." I began but then, I realized that I couldn't remember WHAT had happened, so I cursed bitterly and shook my head, "Darn it, I just can't remember!"

Stoffel then rushed over to the sofa and smiled ridiculously bright as he exclaimed, "Your Highness! I'm so glad that you're awake!"

_Why do they __keep calling me Your Highness? _I wanted to ask. But instead, I glanced from him to Raven and asked, "Uh, yeah...I guess so, but, how did I get here?" Then without waiting for them to answer, I pinched myself on the arm.

I was checking to see if this was real and winced at the pain before laughing nervously, "Well, I'm not dreaming so I really must be here."

The two of them exchanged glances before Raven knelt down next to me and started to answer my question, "To be honest, we're not entirely sure yet how you came to be here. All we know is that you appeared in the bath chamber here at Castle Spitzbeg..." then he gestured to the cut on my head and asked, "Perhaps you can help us fill the rest of the details. For instance, where did these wounds come from? They are not recent and so something must have befallen you. Now, won't you please tell us what has happened?"

"Yes, please do!" Stoffel nodded, acted like what appeared to me as an impatient child.

"I don't know..." I began suspiciously, "Can I really trust you two? Because for all I know, YOU could have been the ones who brought me here in the first place."

To be frank, I don't know why I said that then. After all, I had no memory of either of them or what had happened between us in the past. I didn't even know that I was in another world yet or why they kept acting like I was royalty. But, it was thanks to the way I answered their questions that they had no idea about my memory-loss, not yet anyway.

But they'd find out soon enough.

After a small grunt in response to my words, Stoffel relented and admitted begrudgingly, "A reasonable assumption given our last encounter like this, but I assure you Your Majesty, we did not summon you here."

"Then how did I get here?" I asked again.

"As of yet, I...couldn't say..." Stoffel frowned, looking disappointed.

Seeing this, Raven decided to change the subject and told me, "In any case, you're safe now. Feel free to rest here and together we'll decide what is to be done later on today. I'm sure that you are still tired from your long journey back to this world."

"This...world?" I asked only loud enough for him to hear, "You mean that...this is another world?"

Raven blinked, honestly surprised by the question and asked in turn, "Of course it is. Where else do you think-!" then, it hit him and Raven slowly stood up, staring down at me with disbelief.

He knew then.

Raven knew that I had completely lost my memories.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Covenant Castle, Conrad came rushing back straight from the Tomb of the Great One on his proud stallion at a dead run. He had gone there for news about me and what he got was news of the worst kind.<p>

News that not only was I here, but I was here alone, with complete amnesia, and not to mention smack dab in the middle of Stoffel's castle. The only worse case that he could have imagined was if I had been alone in human lands, where I would more than likely would have been killed.

At least his only fear with my being there in Castle Spitzbeg was that Stoffel would unquestionably take advantage of my condition. After all, I was still the Demon King, even if I still didn't realize it yet. Therefore, the instant he told Gwendal, the two of them prepared a small force to retrieve me just in case Stoffel was unwilling to hand me over voluntarily, much like the last time. Which they fervently hoped would not be necessary.

Of course, the ruckus on the castle grounds finally roused Wolfram's suspicion and he demanded to know what was going on. "I swear, when Yuri's not around you get so restless. Now tell me, has something happened? If you won't tell me, I'll have my own men look into it."

And the way Wolfram said it, it sounded more like more of a promise than a threat. It was also slightly amusing to Conrad that Wolfram called HIM the restless one when everyone knew that Wolfram was the fretful one.

"I agree, what is this all about?" Gunter asked, "Have the humans started stirring trouble again? Or have you perhaps heard the recent reports about the group of underground operatives we've been tracking?" he narrowed his gaze, "If His Highness is in any danger then I think you had better tell us."

"This isn't about those mercenaries," Gwendal said simply, "Although it is possible that Yuri might be in trouble. He has arrived in our world without His Eminence and he may or may not be injured..."

"Injured?" Both Gunter and Wolfram exclaimed in horror, "How?"

"There was an accident in the other world," Conrad confessed at last looking somewhat chest-fallen, "Yuri was hit by a car. Lady Ulrike only told me this several weeks ago but I had to promise not to tell any of you what had happened until he came back. Ulrike and the Great One hoped that Yuri would have recovered by then. Unfortunately, he hasn't..."

"So then, why all these men?" Gunter asked with his panic rising, "Is he in human domain?"

"Calm down Gunter," Gwendal stated, "He's not in human lands. However, given where he is, it might be just as bad if not worse given the circumstances."

"What's that supposed to mean? Tell me!" Wolfram snarled.

"Wolfram!" Conrad snapped harshly, "We can't. Not here. There are too many who might overhear us."

Wolfram scowled, "I don't care! Yuri is my fiancé' and if he's in danger then it is my sworn duty to go to his aid no matter where that might be or who I might face. So tell me right now!"

"No," Gwendal said coldly, "Not this time Lord Bielefeld; you'll only make things harder for Yuri if you come. The fewer of us he sees, the safer he'll be. And hearing you yelling at him will not make him feel any better! If there was anyone else I could send after him, I would. But in this delicate matter, it is safer if only Conrad and I go."

At that, Wolfram exploded again, "Why does it always have to be HIM? I'M the one engaged to Yuri yet it's always Lord Weller who gets to go retrieve Yuri whenever he wanders off!"

"I'm his Godfather Wolfram..." Conrad said coolly, "...make no mistake, I have no intention of getting between you two unless Yuri is the one who decides otherwise. But understand Wolfram, I was there before Yuri was born. Even before we met face to face, some part of him still knew and trusted me from our time together before. Therefore, even if nothing else is familiar to him, I have the best chance of gaining his trust."

Wolfram gaped, "'_gaining his trust_'...? What are you saying?"

Gunter's eyes widened at the revelation and he gently grasped Wolfram's shoulder, his eyes glittering with shock and horror, "Wolfram...His Majesty doesn't remember us. Any of us. He has-"

"That's right," Gwendal nodded grimly, "And that is why we don't have time to waste on this! Once we bring him back safely, you can see him then Wolfram. But it's too dangerous for you to see him before then, so bear with me and stay put. If for no one else's sake than for Gretta's." Wolfram flinched and Gwendal finished, "As much as this hurts us, imagine how hard Gretta will take it if she finds out? As one of her parents, it's also your duty to care for her as well. It's what Yuri would want."

Finally, Wolfram's ego deflated and he grumbled, "Alright," however, he snarled, "But if something happens, I'm coming in after you both. Got it?"

Conrad chuckled, "Got it."

"Now hold on..." Gunter interjected, "You still haven't told us where he is yet."

Gwendal and Conrad exchanged looks before Gwendal said forlornly, "He's somewhere in Lord Von Stoffel's lands; alone, and without any memories of who he is or, more importantly, who THEY are..."

* * *

><p>Raven was still processing the startling revelation when Stoffel had finally begun to take notice of my strange behavior.<p>

I kept looking around the room as if I still seemed to feel lost somehow-which I did-and the way that I began asking about things I should already know. Such as the exact location of Castle Spitzbeg on the map.

Despite their request for me to get some more rest, I refused to and began wandering the room. And in my wanderings, I found a gouged out portion of wall near the window and traced the rough edges. It looked so familiar.

Then, it hit me and I gasped, "Oh yeah! I remember now, I was trying to dig my way out of this room with a spoon! I did this!" _So I HAVE been here before! _I added to myself, unaware that Raven already knew about my amnesia.

"So you did..." Raven replied unsurely.

"Raven," Stoffel hissed sharply waving him over to the other side of the room, "Come over here for a moment."

Raven glanced at me briefly as I continued to explore the room with renewed zeal and strode over to Stoffel, replying, "Yes My Lord? What is it?"

"His Majesty is acting a bit strangely don't you think? I mean, wouldn't he already know about that hole in the wall? And anyway, didn't I tell you to fix that?" Stoffel frowned.

Raven bowed, "I was going to repair it but I thought it would make a good memento of the experience, although it did not go according to plan at that time. As for His Majesty," Raven inclined his head at me and instead of telling Stoffel about my condition, he did the most unexpected thing by saying, "It has been awhile since King Yuri visited the castle so it's understandable that it slipped his mind. And besides, he apparently has had other things to worry about."

Stoffel nodded grimly, "Ah, yes, his injuries..."

"I believe it would be best for us to leave His Majesty alone for a bit, perhaps give him something to help calm his nerves and get some proper rest," Raven then added sternly, "I don't like the looks of his complexion, it is far too pale, and all this excitement will make him ill again at this rate if he doesn't start to relax. And if anything happens to him, we will surely be blamed for it."

"You're right, as always Raven," Stoffel conceded, "Very well." Then, walking back over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder he insisted once again that I go back to sleep. Afterwards, he began leading me back to the couch and sitting me down on it firmly but gently.

The genuine note of concern in his eyes astounded Raven, who was sure that Stoffel would start proclaiming that he would personally attend to my every need, hire the best doctors to treat me, and first and foremost, try to make himself look like a hero in my eyes. But instead, for the first time, Raven saw a truly nurturing nature that he hadn't seen in Stoffel since his younger sister, Lady Celli, was a little girl.

Stoffel had never been that much of an uncle to his nephews when they were young. He had always been a bit awkward, self-centered, and clueless when it came to nurturing anyone but his younger sister, however, in that brief moment, Raven saw in Stoffel the first honest intention he had displayed since the battle with the Originators to prove that he was-deep down-a genuinely good person.

And Raven was even more shocked when I responded in kind to Stoffel's actions by saying, "Ok, you win, I guess I'll try and get some sleep now. You know, I was worried at first but you're a really good person," I smiled softly and admitted, "I don't really know you all that much yet but I'm sure that I'll remember more soon. Maybe...I might even remember...what...this place..." but before I finished my sentence, I trailed off and curled under my blanket, fast asleep.

Stoffel gasped in awe but didn't say a word as he watched me fall asleep. And like Raven, he was aghast to discover that I had no memory of him. However, UNLIKE Raven, a triumphant smile twisted on his lips and he began to laugh, "Of all the responses he could have given me, that was the least expected!" Stoffel turned on heel to face Raven and exclaimed joyously, "Raven, His Highness has lost his memories! This-this is wonderful! Finally, I might just get my wish after all, and once again be made regent! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Raven didn't respond and continued to stare at me now lying asleep on the couch, appearing as innocent and vulnerable as the first time we met. To him, I was more of a child now than I had been when they abducted me the first time back when I had just barely become the Demon King. But, his feelings towards me had changed...

Like many others-whom I had yet to remember as of yet-he had begun to admire me as the Twenty-seventh King of the Great Demon Kingdom and had finally started to believe that I was capable of changing the country for the better. Even now, as defenseless as I was, Raven still believed in me and decided that he didn't want Stoffel to abuse my condition. Regardless of his loyalty to him.

And so, after leaving my chambers with Stoffel ranting about the possibilities regarding how he could use this situation, Raven excused himself to take care of other business. Stoffel didn't suspect a thing so he allowed Raven to go about his business without hesitation. Unaware of what Raven was about to do and how it would ruin all of his new plans for me.

In secret, Raven wrote a message to Covenant Castle telling them that I was there and unharmed. Raven proceeded to write the details about my arrival that he knew thus far and pleaded innocence to the whole situation. Claiming that they truly had nothing to do with it; which given their history, Raven doubted that anyone would believe. But Raven authentically cared about Stoffel's standing and so he added a personal account of his own changed feelings towards me ever since I last returned from Earth, hoping that his sincerity would come across...

If not though, most people say that actions speak louder than words. So if this letter failed, Raven would assume the responsibility himself of returning me to the castle personally if need be. Despite knowing full well that Stoffel would hate him for it, Raven knew this was the right thing to do.

Besides that, they could not afford another Civil War between themselves and the capital. Furthermore, the other nine noble families, Von Voltaire, Von Christ, and Von Bielefeld included, would not stand for such disgraceful actions from Stoffel again.

Much of Stoffel's honor actually depended on this. For whether he realized this or not, Lord Von Spitzbeg had come precariously close one before to being expelled not only from the royal court, but as a council member entirely. His standing was much better now but if word got out that he was openly manipulating me again when I was in such a delicate state, undermining the Great Demon Kingdom's authority again, Stoffel could very well lose everything.

While I, who in a way HAD lost everything, was only just starting to get it all back...


	6. Chapter 6: Unforeseen Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 6: Unforeseen Change of Heart...

What I had first thought was kindness from Stoffel quickly spiraled into his usual obsession with pleasing me; which of course I still had no idea about. At first, I simply shrugged it off and wandered aimlessly around his castle over the next few days; searching for something familiar in an unfamiliar place.

Well, almost...

For the most part, I just went wherever my legs took me. Following whatever traces of memory led me there to that place or that hall. But Raven of course kept strict guard over me and steered me away from places I shouldn't go. And Stoffel still had no idea about the message Raven had sent and so he assumed the guards Raven had posted were to keep me contained; which partly they were. But in reality, the real reason they were there was to keep from Stoffel going too far and causing undue harm to me.

Raven had seen it first-hand. When I tried too hard to remember something from further back in my life, I would get a skull-splitting headache and collapse. Thankfully though, that had only happened when I first arrived.

Because of that though, they were both very careful not to put too much pressure on me to remember anything. In fact, Stoffel hardly did anything at all except for attempt to plant ideas about my life before that had never actually happened. Things like how close friends we were or how highly I thought about him.

As much as I would have liked to believe him, I just couldn't. There was a knot of unease in my chest that I felt about the things he told me. They seemed like total lies to me. Don't get me wrong, I still felt like Stoffel was a decent guy but, I doubted that we were ever really that close. I mean, I still hadn't fully grasped the fact that this REALLY was another world yet and that I was REALLY a King.

It all felt like a half-remembered dream, and as though I was waiting to wake up any second...

One day, when I reached the courtyard after my long walk around the grounds, Raven said, "Your Highness, wouldn't you like to sit down for a while? You've been walking for nearly two hours now and you are still healing so I-"

"I'm ok," I interrupted, "but thanks for asking."

For a minute, I just stood there, envisioning something that had once happened there. And as I pictured it, I grinned back at him and began, "You know..."

"Hmm?" Raven blinked, "What's the matter?"

"I'm starting to think that this is real," I told him honestly, "I wasn't sure at first, but now I think that I HAVE been here before-" Raven watched me as I dashed over to the center of the yard, twisted around to face him and spread my arms out wide, "When I stand right about here, I remember there being a HUGE hole that pulled me and..." I paused with a strained look on my face before giving up on the memory I had just tried to grasp and continued, "...someone else was also pulled down with me into the underground tunnels. I think Stoffel was there too now that I think about it."

"Highness..." Raven stated with obvious pity, "You really don't remember them do you?"

Lowering my arms and staring at him blankly, I replied, "Remember who...?"

Then, turning away from Raven, and unaware that Stoffel had just walked up beside him, I told him about what happened to me. They were both shocked and appalled at the graphic memory and the wounds I had received which were still healing. I told them how close I had been to losing my life and how lost I still felt because there were still parts of my memory that no matter how hard I tried to remember, the pain always stopped each and every one of my desperate efforts.

"After the accident, I couldn't even remember my own parent's faces when I first woke up," I told him, "I didn't know my name, my friends, or anything. And now, I'm trying so hard to hold onto the few memories that I can almost just reach. Yet the harder I try to reach for them, the more they slip away. I've never felt more alone before. I mean, I know that I'm not really but still-" I began to shake and my voice broke as I choked, "-why can't I remember the people closest to me? The ones who were just as much a part of me and who I am as my family? I'm lucky that I even remembered anything about this place, let alone my...my..." I trailed off, unable to continue, and sat down on the ground, hugging my knees and sobbing quietly, "Darn it! I'm trying so hard. So why can't I see their faces anymore...? I used to see blurs of them but now...there's nothing. Nothing...at all!"

"Please Your Highness, you need rest," Raven said sternly, helping me up of the ground, "That is enough wandering for today."

I looked at him, suddenly aware that Stoffel was standing beside him and stared at the ground shamefully. "I know..." I admitted, "You're just trying to help but to be honest, I don't think I'm going to remember anything else here. I have to go wherever THEY are. Please," Stoffel stiffened as I turned sharply to him and pleaded, "Help me remember..."

* * *

><p>It wasn't until Conrad and Gwendal reached the town bordering Spitzbeg territory that they received Raven's message. At the time though, they had something else more urgent to deal with first. They had expected as much, but it still posed a very real threat to their mission...<p>

Wolfram had followed them.

In the end, he just couldn't trust them alone with my well-being and so he followed them. He had been stealthy enough at first but Wolfram soon grew impatient the closer they drew to Stoffel's domain. Therefore, when word reached Gwendal from Yosak, they had been forced to circle around with their men and stop him from going any further.

"I thought that we've been through this Wolfram!" Gwendal bellowed angrily, "Yuri has no memory of either of us and at this point I have no doubt that Stoffel has already learned of this. We can't afford any more delays in recovering him. Now take your men and return to the castle at once! Or so help me I'll tie you up myself and drag you back!"

"I can't do that!" Wolfram protested helplessly, "I just couldn't stand the thought of Stoffel taking advantage of Yuri while he's this way. It's not that I don't understand the gravity of the situation, I just-I couldn't stop myself! I love Yuri too much to let that happen to him. I don't care if he doesn't know me, I just have to be there for him. Surely you know what I'm saying Conrad," he pleaded, "After you both left I realized that you were right. You ARE his Godfather, I get that now, and maybe you ARE the only one Yuri will trust right away. But if you aren't, then don't you think I should be here to try too?"

"He has a point Gwendal," Conrad conceded, "There's no way of knowing if His Highness will trust even myself at this point. Wolfram has just as much of a chance as any one of us to jog Yuri's memory. There's a slight chance that none of us will be enough..." he added quietly with a note of dread, "I understand that this situation is delicate but I think he does have the right to come Gwendal."

Gwendal pondered this for a moment before meeting Wolfram in the eye and asking deathly seriously, "If I let you come, can you promise me that no matter how Yuri reacts to you that you will not get angry or do anything that might make him afraid of you? Because at this point, we have to consider that his only memories are of his family on Earth and even those have not all returned to him. We've already asked for Ulrike to help summon His Eminence and Yuri's elder brother from there because if this fails, he will at least trust them."

"I promise," Wolfram declared, "I'll handle this situation with great care."

"You had better," Gwendal warned, "For Yuri's sake."

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep.<p>

Just like the first few nights after I went back to my own house from the hospital, I had the nightmares again. The swirling colors, the warped shadows, all of those incoherent voices, I couldn't tear myself away from them. And yet at the same time, I wanted to go deeper inside of my dreams. I wanted an answer as to why I just couldn't remember their faces, the faces of the other people that Raven had mentioned before.

So that's when I knew it was time to leave...

I knew perfectly well that my room was under heavy guard, so, being reckless, I decided to climb out the window so I could escape the castle. I had no idea why I felt compelled to do it but I was starting to feel like a prisoner in this place. Sure, after I told him what happened, Stoffel acted sincere in wanting to help me remember who I was. However, I saw it behind his eyes, the fact that Stoffel still had big plans on using my condition to his advantage somehow.

I guess they didn't think I was foolish enough to try a stunt like this so the latch on my window had been left unlocked. And who knows, maybe I was a fool, but I had to get out of there. Thanks to my baseball training, my arms and legs were pretty strong so I was able to hold myself up on the ledge as I climbed towards an empty room. Because I figured even if my own room was locked, the rooms next door wouldn't be. Plus it was easier than to circle the whole side of the castle and look for a way to climb down.

However, not too long after I began inching across the wall, my side began to ache and grow hot and feverish again from the strain. And then, just my luck, it began to rain. I had to reach that next room before the wall grew to slick and I risked falling several stories down. I survived a car crash, but I had been in full health when it happened. I doubted that I would survive a fall from this height in my current state.

I had just reached the windowsill when one of my feet slipped and I lost my footing. So I reached out instinctively for something to hold me up when all of a sudden, a hand grasped the collar of my shirt and pulled me to safety.

My heart was still racing when I looked up to see that it was Raven and I was about to try and explain myself when he put a finger to his lips and said, "Shh, wait right here Your Majesty."

I watched him curiously as he got up and closed the door to his room after speaking briefly to one of his soldiers. He then walked right past me and closed the window which had been making the floor glossy with fresh rain. I was drenched too so he quickly removed his cloak and wrapped it around me before I got chilled.

"What in the world were you thinking? Climbing out of the window like that?" Raven scolded, "You could have gotten yourself killed if you had fallen."

I was still too stunned by how calm he was acting, I mean, I had just tried to escape and yet he just chided me like a misbehaved child. Something told me that Raven didn't normally act this way. Instinct I guess; I didn't know what else to call it.

"I know but I have to out of here," I blurted, "Staying here in this one place won't help me remember anything and Stoffel knows that. That's why he won't let me. He still thinks that I'm going to..." I trailed off though and stared at the floor, frowning, "...well actually, you work for him so YOU should already know what he's up to."

Raven didn't reply at first and shocked me even further by sitting down beside me on the floor and giving me the oddest look. I looked up at him and noticed how sad his eyes seemed, like he was conflicted about something...

That's when he looked away and said, "I do. That is why I sent a message to Covenant Castle-your castle Your Highness. And if you'll just wait a little longer, at least until I receive word back from them, I'll help you meet the loved ones you've forgotten."

I blinked, "Why would you do that...? Won't Stoffel get mad at you?"

Raven laughed, "I don't doubt it Your Majesty," then he grew serious again, "Still, I'm hoping that after what you told us about your memories and how you felt upon losing them, that His Excellency will change his mind and allow you to leave on his own. He doesn't realize how much depends on this."

"What do you mean? Will he get into trouble for keeping me here?" I asked simply, "Is it because...I'm this Demon King person you told me about?"

Raven nodded, "That is part of it, yes. However, the rest of it is perfectly political. You see King Yuri," he explained, "We have both made our share of mistakes over the years and after one of them in particular, Lord Stoffel nearly lost his standing to the other noble families. He is not well liked by many others but I know in my heart that he is a good man. I grew up with him. And that is why I serve him all the more diligently because of that friendship and a promise I made to someone very dear to me..."

"Someone...dear to you?" I repeated, "Who?"

"Lady Celli," Raven replied affectionately, "Stoffel's younger sister."

"Oh..." I blinked.

"Anyway, I promised to stay with him and support him. However," Raven took me by the shoulders and told me, "You may not remember any of this but you once saved this entire world. And in a way, you saved Stoffel from becoming consumed by his own prideful nature. You changed him King Yuri. That is why I want you to return to the way you once were; because you have the power to save others just by the simple and honest way you view the world. Even right now, when you hardly remember anything, you still remain the same kindhearted King that we all came to love and respect."

"Wow, you really think that?" I smiled.

Raven nodded, "I do."

After that we sat in silence for a long time, listening to the soft pater of rain against the glass above our heads. My side was still aching but I ignored it and listened while I waited for him to say something else...

But he never did.

We spent the rest of that night just sitting there until at some point, I fell asleep. I have no idea what Raven did next except for that he personally brought me back to the room and locked the door. Only, he left the window unlocked for some reason...

Maybe he left it unlocked as a gesture of sincerity, or maybe it was a trick, I wasn't sure. But I had a feeling that I should believe in him-no-I HAD to believe in Raven. Otherwise, I might become trapped there forever, with no way to find out what he meant before about the ones _'dearest to me'_.

* * *

><p>The next day I went back to my usual routine of wandering the castle. However, as I did so, I was also looking for ways to get out of there and escape. I could feel it somehow, I could sense Conrad getting closer and closer to the castle with each passing hour. And I knew that I wanted to see him very badly, even though I had no idea who he was.<p>

As for Stoffel, he hadn't suspected a thing until he noticed Raven acting strangely whenever he was with me. He noticed how Raven was becoming more lenient in regards to where I was allowed to wander. Also, Raven seemed rather nervous and restless which was very suspicious coming from him.

Therefore, Stoffel confronted him about it later that very same morning. "Don't think that I haven't noticed how you've been acting around His Majesty," he warned, "I have a feeling I know what you are up to, but what I'd like to know is why Raven? You know how valuable this turn of events is for me and yet you go behind my back and allowed him to almost escape last night."

Raven's eyes widened, "How did you know that My Lord?"

"One of your men told me that they spotted King Yuri outside your window last night and rushed inside to report it to me. I heard every word you said to him..." Stoffel began slowly, "Is it true what you told him Raven? About the promise to my sister and how you feel about me?"

"I meant every word," Raven replied simply, "Please My Lord, I meant you no disrespect. I was only doing what I thought was best for both you and the Demon King. He is in a lot of pain Sire, I see it in his eyes. He misses them; your nephews and everyone else at Covenant Castle. But if he continues to remain here then his heart will grow ever more restless and it may very well effect his well-being."

"And did you really send a message to them without telling me?" Stoffel asked bitterly, "Why didn't you just tell me about all this Raven?" he added more softly and with a kind smile, "I've already decided to send him back to the castle."

Raven gasped, "Really? You did? When did you-"

Stoffel rose from his seat and looked down into the courtyard where I sat idly staring up at the sky, looking for images in the clouds left over from last night's storm. I used to do that with Shori when I was little; around about the time when my mom still used to dress me up as a girl sometimes like I was some sort of life-size doll. I laughed to myself when I saw the clouds form a man being chased by a dog, because oddly enough it reminded me of Stoffel.

Meanwhile, back in his office, Stoffel sighed and confessed, "When His Majesty told us about the incident back on Earth and how he felt about not remembering his parents I felt so ashamed of myself. This isn't like all those times before when I tried to get into his good graces. King Yuri had never once been so open with his feelings about me. Even on the day he first arrived so suddenly, His Majesty said that he felt that I was a good man. Me, a man who had started two pointless Wars that cost me almost everything, and a man who would even imprison his King afflicted with a severe case of amnesia just to get my hands on a title that has only brought me hardship..." he laughed, "...damn him, even when King Yuri has nothing, he is always smiling and content with what he has. Why can't I do that Raven?"

"Sire..." Raven whispered.

"In any event," Stoffel smirked, "I've received word from our soldiers patrolling the border that the three brothers are on their way. It seems that they have received your message Raven. And when they come, I'm sure that will help His Highness recover more of his lost memories then I ever could. Who knows, maybe he'll even remember my generosity after his memory returns; and then I will have finally proven my worth to him."


	7. Chapter 7: A Familiar Face

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 7: A Familiar Face...

_Dear Excellency's,_

_I wished to inform you right away that due to uncertain circumstances, His Majesty, King Yuri, has appeared here in Spitzbeg Castle._

_Upon arrival, he was grievously wounded and collapsed soon after. However, his wounds have been tended to and he is healing quickly. Regrettably though, it appears as if His Highness has sustained a severe case of amnesia and has lost all of his memories._

_Therefore, first and foremost I wish to plead Lord Stoffel's innocence regarding this matter. Upon examining him, King Yuri sustained his wounds long before appearing in the castle, and it was not until shortly after that we discovered his other condition. Lord Stoffel may have his moments, but I assure you that even he would never cause His Majesty physical or mental harm. He may have kidnapped him in the past, but never would Lord Stoffel ever inflict undo injury to King Yuri._

_In fact, it is due to His Highness that Lord Stoffel has finally begun to become the man I know he can be; a good kind man who only wishes for the best for our great nation._

_I am aware of our history but I implore you, please come collect His Highness before Stoffel inadvertently goes too far. For I fear that King Yuri's condition may worsen. He is already showing signs of unconsciously regressing memories because he has been away from physical sights to remind him of them for too long. Even the memories of his family on Earth have begun to fade slightly in his confused state..._

_So please, if you do not believe in what I say now, I swear to prove it to you by delivering King Yuri to you from the castle myself, even knowing that Stoffel may hate me for it. Please, King Yuri direly needs your help. I truly fear for him and I know that he is the only one who can save Stoffel from losing what matters most, his pride, his honor, and the little respect that he has retained from the other noble families._

_He is not as evil as you might think, but he makes mistake just like any of us, maybe more. But King Yuri has begun to change him. Therefore, I wish with all my heart that he will be able to recover and to continue to better our world and the Great Demon Kingdom. All hail King Yuri._

_Signed,_

_Raven_

* * *

><p>I think I said it before and I'll say it again, it's crazy how a single moment can change everything; because that evening, Conrad, Gwendal, and Wolfram arrived at the gate to the castle, keeping their men at a safe but formidable distance from the entrance. Prepared to charge in and storm the keep if it came to that; which they doubted it would but better safe than sorry.<p>

At the time, I was actually near the stables when one of Raven's men suddenly requested that I go straight to my room. I asked why but all he told me was, "This is for your own good Highness." And that was that.

This time, even the window was locked but I knew it hadn't been locked by Raven. I saw one of the soldiers lock it earlier while pretending to look at the clouds again. So if there was a time for Raven to prove his word, it was now. Otherwise, I had a feeling that I'd never leave this place...

Of course, I had no idea that Stoffel was legitimately let me go with Conrad and the others. I was still convinced that I was a prisoner there. I was getting scared despite Raven's reassurances. And maybe it was because I was starting to forget things again.

I was getting so restless just waiting there, wondering what was going to become of me. It was about that time that panic gripped me and I began thinking of more and more reckless ways to escape. I was having one of those moments when I felt like the walls were looming in on me and the air became too thick to breath. Something about being locked up again just sent me into a full blown panic; mainly because I had no one to rescue me from it.

I wasn't thinking clearly.

And what I was about to do next was just going to make things worse for me...

* * *

><p>As soon as the gates opened, Stoffel and Raven were there to greet the three of them personally and ushered them inside; because yet another storm was brewing on the horizon.<p>

"Please, come inside and we can discuss matters there," Stoffel offered kindly, but with a hint of anxiety.

"Where's Yuri?" Wolfram asked angrily, "I'm not discussing anything with you until I know he's alright."

"Wolfram, contain yourself," Gwendal warned before turning back to Stoffel then adding to him and Raven, "We received your message and have come to collect His Highness. But first, I'd like more detail on how he arrived here and make sure that it's true that you did not summon him here yourselves."

"Understandable," Stoffel consented, "As for His Majesty, he's in his room until we settle a few matters-"

"Matters?" Gwendal repeated dangerously, "You're not planning on black-mailing us are you? If so, we have our troops stationed nearby and if we don't return then..." he left the rest unsaid to prove his point.

"I don't think any of us want it to come to that," Conrad offered a little more gently, "But it is very important that His Highness returns to the castle as soon as possible. Especially given his current state. Lady Ulrike is sure that they may be able to help him in ways that we may not be able to."

That's when Raven spoke up and said, "Please understand that we only wish for what is best for the Kingdom. And given our past encounters, we really have no way to prove our good will without endangering King Yuri's health. He hardly remembers anything. And the little that he does recall appears to be tied to visual stimulation. However, if pressed too far, I've seen him go into shock and collapse. So forgive us for not bringing you to him but there is much we need to talk about. Isn't there Lord Stoffel?" he added with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, well, yes..." Stoffel began unsurely before facing the three of them again, "Come, we'd best hurry inside. It looks like it's about to rain again."

"Alright, but as soon as we're done I want to see Yuri," Wolfram declared to all of them.

"Very well. But be warned, he still has no memory of any of us," Conrad warned, "It'll be safer to only introduce ourselves one at a time. Besides that, we'll have to decide who should see him first..."

* * *

><p>Figures that it'd start raining again. That always seems to happen when something depressing was about to happen. Either that, or when something dramatic was about to happen.<p>

When I think about it, I was actually pretty clever when I came up with my escape plan. I knew that one of Stoffel's men was about to bring me some tea and such when I hid against the wall and waited for him to open the door. The guy walked in and looked around until he spotted what he thought was me sleeping in the bed.

Yeah, I know, it was a pretty childish escape plan but hey, the classics had never failed before so why would they now? As soon as he set the tray down so he could wake me up, I dashed out of the open door and bolted down the hallway.

I knew he'd call the alarm once he found the pillows so I quickly made my way to the stables where I planned on taking a horse and getting the heck out of there. I couldn't rely on Raven's word alone anymore. I had to get out of there on my own, and again, I was actually delirious with panic at the time so rational thought was beyond me at the moment.

I was completely in survival-mode.

I ran until it grew too painful to breathe and ducked into the nearest empty room I could find to catch my breath. My cheeks had grown unbearably hot and it wasn't until later that I realized that I had developed another fever. Everyone knew that this sort of thing was going to happen to me eventually but never expected it to happen so soon.

Once my breath returned, I peeked out into the hall again and had just stepped out when I froze. The empty hallway suddenly stretched into an endless tunnel of warped shapes and I staggered back a few steps, trying to blink it away. I shook my head until it settled back to normal and I started running again, harder than before because I was terrified.

My whole body was humming with adrenaline because I was in a mode of self-preservation and was starting to hallucinate. I saw soldiers where there were none yet and kept seeing shadows jumping from place to place like they were following me. Really, it was like the whole world had suddenly been transformed into a nightmare even to my waking thoughts.

I had just turned a corner when I heard men shouting; apparently they had discovered my ruse and were now frantically searching for me. So I ran even harder and barreled out of the kitchen door when I spotted three strangers entering the castle with Raven and Stoffel. I froze, paralyzed by the overwhelming sense of relief that swept over me when I saw the third man, the one in the tan uniform that reminded me of a German, enter the castle.

I felt the urge to follow him but I ignored it because I knew that if I missed this chance, I would never get away. Finally I made it to the stables when, without warning, the front doors burst open again and all them rushed out to find me sitting bare-back on none other than Conrad's own horse; which I had seemingly chosen at random when in reality it was familiar to me.

Our eyes met for a split second before I urged the horse forward and charged out of the still open gate. At this point, I had completely lost it. All I could think of was having to run and keep running until I couldn't anymore. That was all that mattered to me...

* * *

><p>My heart was racing for more reasons than one as those three and Raven called out my name before they set out after me to bring me back. It hadn't even occurred to me that I knew how to ride this horse in the first place, nothing really did at the moment. But I just kept going further and further until finally, I stopped.<p>

With my chest heaving, I shakily dismounted the horse and stumbled into the woods. The same woods, as it were, that their men were stationed. Thankfully, I never made it that far. Because if I had seen all those men surrounding me, I might have finally lashed out with magic, and that could have been the most dangerous thing of all for me to do.

"YURI!" Conrad called desperately, reigning in the horse he had borrowed.

I turned around to face him, my eyes completely glazed with fever and I helplessly crumpled to the ground with a startled gasp as my knees gave out. Despite the urgency to get to me quickly, the four of them approached me slowly, as if I were a wounded animal and hushed me. Even Wolfram was able to contain himself once he saw how frightened I was.

As I lay there, barely clinging to consciousness, I stared blankly in front of me as the rain began to pelt all of us relentlessly. My entire body shook convulsively until a warm and loving hand gently touched my shoulder. I didn't even have the strength to look up at his face but when he touched me, the shaking began to slow.

"It's alright Yuri, you're safe," Conrad whispered affectionately, "Don't be afraid."

"Yuri...it's us, remember?" Wolfram asked weakly, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice as he fell to his knees next to me, "We came to bring you home."

"Home...?" I whimpered, tears swelling in my eyes.

Gwendal also knelt down next to me and smiled warmly, "Yes Yuri, home."

I would have cried in relief when I slightly recognized their faces by the time I could look up, but I was too tired and I could hardly breathe; my fever had escalated into a case of pneumonia. So I weakly reached out for the closest face, Conrad's face, and whispered, "I...know...your face..." then I slipped into a fitful sleep. I was still so twisted up inside but a part of me knew that I really was safe now, and I was finally going home. Home to the Great Demon Kingdom where I belonged.

* * *

><p>About a week later, I woke up to find myself in a familiar place. And to be honest, I didn't remember much of anything from my mad dash from Stoffel's castle. Still, I think I had hurt his feelings pretty badly until Raven explained to him what had happened...<p>

It wasn't his fault that I had started to panic, Raven had noticed signs of my growing unrest ever since I was first confined to my room and came to expect it at one time or another. After all, it was natural for one in my position to become defensive and seek a safe place for myself when the castle no longer felt that way to me. Really, it was nothing personal, I just couldn't help myself.

At first, when I glanced around the room I wasn't sure what to think; all I knew was that it felt easier to breath here and I felt much safer. That's when I remembered those three guys and bolted upright, only to wince as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed me. That's also when I noticed a small hand holding mine, Gretta's.

She had been sneaking into my room ever since they brought me back to the castle whenever Conrad or one of the others weren't keeping a close eye on me. Shori and Murata had arrived a few days after I had been brought back too. And as expected, Shori made a huge fuss over me and scolded everyone for letting something like this happened to me. Of course, the one he was hardest on was actually himself for not being a good brother and protecting me better.

I watched Gretta for a long time before a sudden flash blazed across my eyes and I remembered. This girl...she was my adopted daughter. I still didn't know her name yet but I smiled and began petting her hair.

However, a few minutes after I started doing that, she suddenly woke up and I jolted, flying off the opposite side of the bed and staring wide eyed at her. Gretta's eyes met mind and a bright smile spread across her face and tears of joy fell down her small cheeks as she embraced me tightly.

"Oh Yuri! You're awake! I'm so glad..." she sobbed, "I missed you so much..."

My eyes softened and I unsurely took her tiny shoulders and said, "I think I missed you too. I remember, you're my...daughter right?"

Gretta abruptly stopped crying and looked at me, the tears still flowing loosely down her face. Yet, her soft brown eyes glittered hopefully as she nodded, "That's right Yuri, I'm Gretta remember? No, wait, don't answer that-" then Gretta just hugged me tighter, "-I'm just so happy that you're home."

"Home..." I repeated, looking around again, "So this is that castle Stoffel was talking about, Covenant Castle I think it was? And I'm the King here aren't I?"

Before Gretta could answer, Conrad walked in while talking to Geisila and stiffened when they saw me on the floor with Gretta. And for a long moment, no one said anything because neither of them were sure about how I was going to react.

But when I saw Conrad, I felt the last of my unease melt away and I said, "I know you, you're that guy from before. I know you..."

A note of sadness crept across his face but he quickly covered it up, smiled, and said calmly "You do know me, but there's no need to worry about that right now. How are you feeling? Does anything still hurt?"

"No, nothing hurts-" Gretta let go of me as I unbuttoned my shirt to check my bruise only to find that it was completely gone. Then I touched my forehead for the scar and was actually disappointed that it was still there.

Some silly part of me wished that I could have just gone back completely to the way I was before the accident. I mean, I didn't care all that much about my looks as long as I could still play baseball but I almost hoped that some of the things that had happened to me so far had been dreams instead, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

I had just re-buttoned my shirt when I noticed Conrad's scar and laughed for some reason. Then, still laughing I said, pointing from his scar to mine, "Look. We match."

Conrad laughed weakly in turn but his eyes never left mine. They were so full of love and pity that it almost became unbearable, like I would start to overflow with emotion again. I knew I could trust this man with all my heart and I didn't even know his name yet. But what really stuck me was how easily his face and Gretta's were starting to return to me.

And that, I thought, was a great new start to my recovery...


	8. Chapter 8: Forget Me Not

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 8: Forget-Me-Not

Despite their uncertainty at first about my reactions when I met each of them for the first time since I lost my memories of them, they were relieved to find that I slightly recognized them right away. Something about them just clicked to me in a way that I never expected or dared to hope for.

The rest of that day passed like this and I was so happy each time I remembered something new; no matter hos insignificant it may have seemed to anyone else. Because each small thing I remembered was precious to me, and I clung to each of them like a lifeline back to my old life. The life I wanted back so badly that it ached...

Of course, nothing was perfect. There were still noticeable gaps in my memory that were slow or difficult to fill in. Like their names for instance. However, when they tried to introduce themselves to me one at a time after I passed my check up with Geisila with flying colors, at least physically, I immediately stated that I wanted to remember their names on my own.

"I know this might sound silly but, I don't want my memories just handed to me," I told them sincerely, "If I don't remember them for myself then how do I know they're not lies? Not that I think you'd lie to me, I know in my heart that I can trust you, it's just that, well, Stoffel tried to plant ideas about himself in my head that weren't entirely honest at first..." then I added quickly, "By the way, is he ok? I feel really bad about running away like I did. It wasn't his fault that I started to freak out. He was nothing but kind to me. And towards the end, before my break down, I really think that Stoffel was trying to genuinely help me remember you guys but he just didn't know how. And by that point I had hit my limit."

"We believe you," Gwendal said unconvincingly, "But he still should have contacted us the instant you came back here so that it didn't get to that point."

I frowned, "You guys really don't like him do you?"

"You don't remember-" Wolfram began angrily before he quickly stopped himself and said, "Anyway, now that you're feeling better there's something I wanted to show you. If that's ok." he added quietly.

"Are you always like this?" I asked out of the blue, "I have a feeling that you're not normally so meek-"

"Well...I..." Wolfram said bashfully, "...I just don't want to hurt you, that's all! I care about you too much to let my usual outbursts put you in harms way. Because, this isn't like all the other messes you've gotten into before. At least back then you could protect yourself, but now, even I can hurt you with a careless comment."

"But why?" I asked all of them, "Why do you guys care so much? Is it just because I'm your King...?" then I trailed off a bit before saying more cheerfully, "There's so much I still don't remember and I can't go back to being your King until I do right? So if there's a way that I can remember faster then I'm all for it! I mean, you guys can use magic right? Well, except for you-" I nodded absentmindedly at Conrad before blinking in surprise and smiling, "Hey! I just remembered that! You said something about that when we first met right?"

"That's right," Conrad smiled lightly, "I can't use magic. Well done Your Majesty."

"You always used to call me that!" I pouted childishly, but with a silly grin still on my face, "I have a name you know-" then I became somewhat sentimental on them and said, "-my name...when I remembered that name, Yuri, that's when more of my life finally began to fall back into place. So maybe, if I can just remember YOUR names, it will work the same way. I have to believe that I can remember because I know in my heart that you are all very important to me, even when my memories haven't come back yet. I trust my heart to know the things I don't know in my head yet. And you'll help me, right?"

"Of course!" Wolfram puffed, "Whatever it takes, we'll help you remember! I promise Yuri..."

I grinned, "I'm counting on you guys."

* * *

><p>"So uh, what is it exactly that you wanted to show me?" I asked Wolfram as he pulled me along.<p>

After talking with them about what to do about my memories and how to keep me safe, I'm surprised that they let me go off alone with Wolfram. I guess he had changed enough over the course of our time together in the past that they felt that he could be trusted not to do something reckless. Although, if they had realized where Wolfram was planning to take me, they might not have been convinced...

"When we get there, I'll tell you if you. That is, if you don't remember anything at first on your own. But I think that this will definitely jog your memory!" Wolfram smirked confidently, "Our love will prove stronger and you'll remember me! I'm certain of it!"

I blinked, blushing slightly at the implication I felt he was making, "Love...? You make it sound like we're a-"

"Here we are!" Wolfram grinned, opening the doors and leading me inside, "So, what do you think Yuri? Isn't this place familiar?"

The place he had brought me to was the guest wing of the castle. It had apparently been in disuse for many years, long before I ever came there. The foyer was wide and led up to a single staircase that then split into two to reach the second floor. In between those steps mounted on the wall there was the faded portrait of some noblewoman who might have even been a previous Demon Queen. I'm not sure though, because I didn't ask...

I glanced around a bit more at the old building before shrugging, "Sort of. I feel like I might have been in here before but...the only thing I'm thinking about at the moment is that this place is a wreck and needs some serious dusting-" carefully, I inched over to the large hole in the floor and peered down into the darkness, "-and someone should really cover up this huge hole in the floor. Someone could get hurt if they-!"

I stopped however when I saw a flash of myself falling through the floor and him trying to pull me out, only to have the floor give way and we both fell. But before I could see what happened next, I jerked out of the flashback and stood there, staring down the hole.

"Did you remember something?" Wolfram asked hopefully, noting my reaction.

"Yeah, sort of. I remembered when you tried to save me when I fell through this hole in the floor," I smiled, "I guess you really do care about me don't you? I saw that look in your eyes and I could tell that I wasn't just your King, you see me as something else, meaning that we're friends too, right?"

I could tell that my response didn't exactly please Wolfram, but he held his tongue for the moment about the whole fiance' thing and said simply, "I guess you could say that. It did take me awhile to warm up to you after you became our Demon King. I was just hoping that this place would bring back a happier memory. After all, when we first met, I wasn't exactly kind to you. In fact, I hated your guts."

That surprised me so I asked, "You hated me? Why? What did I ever do to you?"

Wolfram chose his words with the utmost care as he explained to me, "Well, now that I looked back, I absolutely hated anyone with human ties or who had human blood. So when you came along, a half-human demon who was going to become our King, I despised you and even insulted your mother. That's when-" he cleared his throat before stating, "-well in any event, we had a duel over it and I lost. But what you said just before the duel ended is where it really started. You said that I needed to change. And besides that, losing to a wimp like you made me realize that maybe it wasn't going to be so bad having you as our King. As long as I was there to keep you on track..."

"Wait a second..." I asked, "...you just said _'half-human,'_ does that mean that being the Demon King is more than a title?" then-most likely because the idea my mother always had about demons-I twisted around to look at my back and said, "Aren't demons supposed to have wings?"

"Of course not!" Wolfram puffed, "What would give you a silly idea like that?"

I blushed, "My mom..."

"Oh..." Wolfram blinked, feeling slightly abashed because of what he just said about once insulting her.

I shook my head, "A-anyway, lets get out of here. It's kinda spooky..."

Wolfram sighed heavily, obviously disappointed, "Alright Yuri, lets go."

I nodded and began to follow after him when I heard the floor creak underneath him and gasped, "Look out!"

He turned, "Wha-?"

That's when I lunged at him, arms outstretched, and knocked him away before the floor collapsed further around that same hole. I, however, wasn't so lucky. After Wolfram cleared the hole, I was hanging on by only my throwing arm, dangling helplessly above the darkness...

_Why does this also seem familiar...? _I asked myself stupidly, forgetting for a second that I was about to plummet to my doom.

"Yuri!" Wolfram cried, grabbing my hand, "I've got you, just hold on!"

"O-ok..." I muttered before dozens of flashbacks began to spin dizzily through my mind...

I saw myself yelling at Wolfram as we all stood facing each other at the dinner table; I saw Wolfram being lifted into the air by dragons made entirely of water; I saw myself posing for a painting of his that was anything but realistic; and lastly, I saw the two of us surrounded by giant cocoons and me saying to Wolfram as he pointed his sword at me-

"_Hey Wolfram, since you're bringing love into this I gotta ask-don't you think it's odd to kill something all in the name of love?" I asked him simply._

"_What do mean?" Wolfram challenged._

_So I replied, "Doesn't being in love mean that your nice, friendly, considerate, and kind? You know, like saving the life of that special person you care so much about?"_

"_Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to do!" Wolfram retorted._

"_If you'd do it for me you should do it for them!" I told him firmly, pointing to the large cocoon behind me._

_Wolfram frowned, "I don't understand all this nonsense!"_

_Frowning just as deeply, I shouted, "I'm just saying that love isn't just something you give to one person while you say screw you to everybody else on this planet! Shouldn't you share your love with every living thing?"_

_His eyes widened for a moment before Wolfram slightly lowered his sword, "Your unbelievable," then he took another step and rose his sword again at me, "Apparently you're a flirt through and through!"_

_I waved my hands and said nervously, "No, that's not what I'm getting at!"_

"_Love is something I bestow upon one person! The one I gave my heart to! It isn't possible to give my love to everything, that's exactly why we have to attack humans in order to protect our Demon Tribe!" Wolfram shouted back._

_Desperately, I cried, "You've got it all wrong! Don't you see? All the love you give will come right back to you, when you share it even humans give it back! They must be the same!"_

I blinked, trying to clear my vision as Wolfram finally pulled me up to safety. After we were both on solid ground, I stared at him. In just that one moment, I remembered so much about Wolfram. So much that it was overwhelming.

"Wolfram," I whispered, testing the name out loud while I was still staring blankly at him, "That's who you are. Your name is Wolfram," and then, when I told him all those things I remembered, his cheeks reddened and he embraced me, holding me so tight that I could hardly breath.

And with thick affection in his voice, threatening to start crying, Wolfram said bluntly, "I love you Yuri, that's all that matters to me. I don't care that you know my name, as long as you remember that I love you, no matter what!"

* * *

><p>After we told the others about our little adventure, Wolfram got thoroughly scolded for endangering me like that when he knew that place still hadn't been renovated yet. But when Wolfram explained how much I remembered, that seemed to curb a little of Gwendal's frustration. Especially since it meant that I was beginning to make progress now that I was back in the castle.<p>

"Well, at least this proves that Raven's observation was correct," Gwendal sighed, "His Highness seems to remember things better when he visits places of significance. Although we obviously can't take him out of the country to see certain places for his own safety, we might be able to risk letting him visit a few places around the Kingdom."

That's when Gunter spoke up, "What about that latest project that Lady Anissina's been working on? She says that it might help restore his memory all at once. But do you think it is worth the risk? After all-" he glanced at me nervously, "I've received a number of worrisome reports that tell me someone might have heard about his condition. And I think that they might try to-"

"Gunter!" Gwendal hissed, "Not here."

"What'd you mean _'someone'_?" I asked him suspiciously, "You mean like someone who would try and use my amnesia against me? Like Stoffel did at first? Hmm..." I crossed my arms thoughtfully, "...so uh, what IS this project he's talking about? I won't have to be strapped into a freaky machine will I? It was bad enough when I was wired up at the hospital back on Earth. I don't want to be reminded of that..."

Gwendal's eyes softened and he explained, "No. This time, it's not a machine she's been working on. I've heard that it's some sort of potion made from Forget-Me-Not's and other herbs that stimulate the long-term and short-term memory-"

"Forget-Me-Not's?" I laughed, "As in the flower? That's just silly! How can a flower help me remember anything? Unless, those flowers are magical in this world? I didn't think of that..." I admitted shamefully, "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of it. I mean, if it really works then I won't have to go anywhere else right? If someone really is going to come after me, then I think its better to try this before something REALLY bad happens."

Gwendal thought about it for a moment before turning to Conrad, who nodded and said, "Just to be safe, perhaps one of us should test it first. Then, if it is safe, we'll allow His Highness to try it. With Geisila on standby of course should something go wrong. Lady Ulrike is still doing research at the Tomb of the Great One with His Eminence and looking up cases of memory-loss that have recovered by use of a certain power or skill. Other then that, the only thing we can possibly do is do just as Wolfram had and bring him to places that he is sure to recognize. However, both of those cases will take quite a while and if someone HAS heard of his amnesia then I have no doubt that they will exploit it. I only hope it isn't someone from Big Shimaron."

"I'll try the potion!" Gunter offered boldly, "I've suffered poison for him before and I shall again for my beloved Majesty!" As per usual, Gunter began to list all the things he would suffer in my stead and the risks he would take before, instinctively, I covered his mouth with both hands.

I smiled brightly though and laughed, "Ok! Ok, we get it! I feel very loved, but can we focus on actually trying it?" I removed my hands, still smiling boyishly, "Believe me, if I have more friends out there like you who are willing to do so much for me, then I want to remember all that as soon as I can! I mean, I sorta remembered Wolfram but..." feeling a little bit discouraged, I looked down at the floor, "...I just wish it didn't hurt to remember. Because maybe, some part of me is scared of being hurt like I was that day so that's why I can't remember as much all at once-"

Wolfram's eyes widened, "You didn't say anything about those flashbacks hurting you Yuri! If I had known that-"

But I shook my head, "No, it's ok. I don't mind a little pain if it means getting my life back. It's just frustrating that this is taking so long. And I'm just scared that if I don't remember things soon, I'll start to forget again, just like what happened in castle Spitzbeg. I was away from familiar faces and things from home that I...I..." and as I usually did, I clutched Julia's pendant for comfort and said, "...I started to forget little things about them, things that I fought so hard just to remember the first time. I can't let that happen here too! So yeah, I'll admit it, it hurts to remember. But, it will hurt a lot more if I forget again..."

"Your Highness..." Gunter mumbled affectionately.

"We'll do all that we can for you Yuri," Gwendal said to me, lifting my chin and giving me one of his brightest, rarest smiles, "I promise you that, so just bear with us a little longer. We can't rush something like this without endangering your health. And none of us here could bear the thought of almost losing you again. Therefore, as much as I hate to risk it, we'll try this elixir of Anissina's. And if it doesn't work, well we'll just keep on trying. We won't give up," and then, if possible, he smiled even brighter and said warmly, "That is something that YOU taught me Your Highness..."


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made!

Chapter 9: Kidnapped

"It's done!" Anissina declared after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

I didn't remember her right away like I had with Wolfram when I saw her in a place I definitely recognized later on. After all, I used to visit her lab a lot before to either rescue Gunter or Gwendal from her grasp, or sometimes even to try a few gadgets myself.

I'm just lucky that the situation was serious enough that Anissina didn't dare try any other experiments with me other than the one we were working on now. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened to me. Still, I was kinda nervous because I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I drank her potion even if it hadn't been for remembering one of our past _'mishaps'. _Like the one when I switched bodies with my older brother because of one of her inventions...

"Aren't we still going to have someone test it first?" Wolfram asked anxiously, eying the metallic blue potion suspiciously.

Anissina of course laughed triumphantly, "There's no need to worry. I was so confident that this potion would turn out perfect so I've already tried it myself. And as expected, it worked flawlessly. I remembered dozens of forgotten projects that I never finished working on and all sorts of smaller things. So it definitely works. I just cannot say for certain how well it will work on His Highness since he has forgotten much more than just where he left his keys or some other trivial thing. This is his LIFE that we must help him remember."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah, no pressure or anything right?"

"Just remember what we said before-" Gwendal stated simply, "-don't put too much hope that this will work right away if at all. And if this does fail, we'll simply try something else and keep trying for however long is necessary."

"Oh Gwendal, have a little faith for once!" Anissina said exasperatedly, "If it works for me it will work for His Majesty. Now here-" she strode over to me to hand me the little bottle and said, "-just to be safe, start with only one swallow and we'll see what you remember before we try using more. Oh, and you might become a little dizzy so sit down before you drink it."

I nodded, "O-ok..."

I tried to hide it, but my hands were trembling and my voice shook. Clearly, I really REALLY wanted this to work despite their warning not to ride all my hopes on this one solution. But I couldn't help myself because I could tell that they wanted it to work just as badly as I did.

So, after taking a deep breath to steady myself, I tipped the bottle and tasted the elixir as it slid down my throat. And as expected, it did have an odd sort of metallic flavor while also tasting sort of sweet and warm. Almost like if memory had a taste, this would be what it would taste like. It would taste comforting and nostalgic and make you feel warm inside by thinking about it...

After a long tense coupled of minutes, nothing happened.

But then all of a sudden, the lightheadedness Anissina warned me about washed over me and I covered my face with one of my hands. Waiting for something to come back to me, a memory or a name, anything. However, what I saw was not at all what I had been hoping for-

As feared, the rush of memories overwhelmed me and I clutched my head as dozens of razor sharp images shot through my mind; each one clear and sharp but also painful. Though what was more shocking to me was the fact that these weren't my own memories, but someone else's...

The first image I saw was one of the white flags of a first aid tent, and then I saw Gesilia-who I remembered while she had been giving me a check up-kneel beside a blue haired woman who seemed to have had a fainting spell and was trying to catch her breath. Then, after that I saw the same woman falling from her stallion and being rushed into a hastily raised tent, where she soon whispered her LAST breath. And when that time came, Geisila wept and cried out her name helplessly, "Julia..."

After hearing her name, the rest of the images were all out of order. I saw flashes of her childhood days spent with her father and younger brother, then I saw her stroking the hair of some large football looking guy under a large tree somewhere, and after that I saw her playing a game that sort of reminded me of _'kick-the-can'_ back on Earth that I used to play.

"Yuri, are you ok?" Shori asked gently when the color finally returned to my cheeks and I didn't look pained anymore.

But I was so confused. I had no words to say that could express how I felt just then. None of those were MY memories and yet I knew they were somehow a part of me. Still, I felt frustrated and hurt by what I had seen because it didn't make any sense. How could I be remembering someone else's life...?

"Well? Did it work?" Wolfram asked impatiently.

Seeing my expression, Anissina sighed, "Apparently not judging from his reaction," crossing her arms she continued, "But I don't understand, he should have at least remembered SOMETHING."

"Did you remember anything Yuri?" Conrad asked simply, and in a way that let me know that I didn't have to answer if I didn't want to.

Fighting the urge to cry, I answered with a lie because the truth was too much to bear, "I only remembered what happened the morning before my accident. Nothing else."

He might have known I was lying, but if he did, Conrad certainly didn't show it. Instead, he took me by the shoulder and smiled, "It's alright Yuri. We'll just have to try something else."

I nodded, "I guess..."

"Don't get discouraged," Anissina smiled warmly, "There are plenty of other things we can try and we won't give up, certainly not now. Because although it wasn't much that you remembered, that's a little more then you had before right? And every small step counts on the journey that will bring us to our goals. We can always learn from our failures and rejoice in our triumphs. So think of this as a triumph, no matter how small it might be."

I had nothing to say to that so I stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I just need to be alone for a little while ok? I just-" but then, shaking my head though in denial, I ran from the room, not caring if anyone followed me.

They didn't understand how much this meant to me. No matter what they said or warned me not to do, I kept hoping that anything we tried would just work right away and I would stop feeling so empty inside. Because for every little thing I remembered, I realized how much more was still missing, thus making the gaping hole in my heart even wider and more painful...

"Yuri!" Wolfram cried, moving to chase after me when Shori stopped him.

"Don't," Shori warned, "Yuri needs some time to himself right now so that he can settle his feelings. We can't put any more pressure on him then he's already putting on himself-"

Wolfram glowered at him, "What Yuri needs is someone to comfort him! As his fiancé' I should..." but then, thinking about it more realistically, Wolfram realized that my older brother was right and stopped fighting him.

Not that it helped his mood improve whatsoever though...

Patting him on the shoulder, Shori said seriously, "Listen. You weren't there when it first happened but right from the very start, even when Yuri hardly even remembered his own name or his family, he knew that you were all another missing part of his life too. Yuri doesn't care as much about not knowing about himself. But not knowing the people he cares about, seeing them feeling so hurt when he can't remember, THAT'S what's causing Yuri the most pain right now. He wants to remember for YOUR sake. Not his own. So trying to comfort him when he's like this will only make it worse."

"He's right," Gwendal interjected, "Remember, this situation is extremely delicate. Any fault moves and we could inflict permanent damage to Yuri. And none of us want that so let's just give him some space and let him breath and calm down before we try again. Alright Wolfram? I mean really, you should count yourself lucky that he remembered you at all. He still doesn't know any of the rest of us yet..." and surprisingly, even Gwendal looked troubled and hurt by that knowledge despite replacing that look with his usual stern face soon after.

* * *

><p>In the end, I ran all the way outside before I finally collapsed in one of the benches lining the halls just outside of the garden in the courtyard. And I sat there for a long time, breathing heavily until I finally calmed down. But my eyes still stung with unshed tears that I couldn't muster because I was so stressed out.<p>

In the end, I simply wrapped my arms around my knees and sobbed convulsively without actual tears falling until I didn't have the energy to cry anymore. I just wanted my life back! Was that so hard to ask!? What had I done to deserve this? Why me? I just didn't understand why I had to hurt so much when I hadn't done anything wrong!

Again, I had to catch my breath again after sobbing so violently but when I did, something felt wrong...

It was too quite out here. There were no birds, no horses neighing, not even the flutter of wings from those 'Fly-Bone' things I had seen before.

At first, I wondered if it was just me because of how hallow I felt. But it wasn't long until the swish of branches caught my attention and I stood up. My _'spider senses'_ were tingling as I inched forward to investigate. When I made it to the bush though, the only thing I found was a startled pigeon that flew away long before I came anywhere near the bush.

With a relieved sigh, I turned to go back inside when I heard another sound a split second before a pair of strong arms came up around me and pressed some sort of cloth over my mouth and nose. And I knew right away what it was. It was Chloroform, or some other kind of drug, just like they used in all those spy movies when they kidnap people. The smell also gave it away as it filled my lungs and began to blur my vision...

I still had some fight in me though so remembering one of my mother's self-defense moves, I slammed the back of my head into the assailant's face and he almost let go of me. However, whoever it was quickly recovered from the unfortunately weak blow and renewed his grip on me. Pressing the cloth so hard to my face this time that I thought he was going to suffocate me.

Unwillingly, after just e few more seconds of inhaling the stuff, I felt the grip I had on his forearms weaken and my arms slacken as the anesthesia took effect on me. Darkness began to creep into my vision and my eyes became so unbearably heavy. I fought to keep them open but it was just no use. I couldn't fight it anymore since I was still so exhausted from all that running and crying.

So before I could summon just one more reserve of strength...

My world went black, and I toppled into oblivion.

* * *

><p>I still don't really know what actually happened after that even to this day...<p>

Because during the entire time I was being kidnapped, I was heavily drugged and kept slipping in and out of consciousness. I remember waking up once while sitting in front of someone on their horse as Conrad and the others gave chase to my abductors with our army. Then, the second time I woke up again inside of an armored carriage. The third time I regained consciousness though, we were on a small ship heading overseas to who knows where.

By the time I finally woke up for real, I was locked up in a tower somewhere like I was some sort of fairytale princess awaiting her knights to rescue her. Unfortunately, unlike a princess, my room wasn't lavishly decorated or anything remotely like a bedroom really. There was a straw mattress on the floor without a bed frame that was covered with a pair of tattered old blankets and a feather pillow. So yeah, at least the pillow was nice and soft and I had enough blankets to keep warm at night but bits of straw kept poking through the mattress every time I shifted.

I had no idea where I was, how I got there, or who had brought me here. It was almost the exact same situation I was in when I first woke up in the hospital after my accident. Although this time, I was anything but safe or comfortable. And this time I actually knew who I was even if it wasn't entirely yet...

Still, even I knew that whatever was going on that it was bad news for me. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to kidnap me and bring me to this place. So now I just had to figure out why.

They couldn't want be dead otherwise they would have done it already. That is, unless they were still planning on bringing me to someone else who wanted me dead and were just waiting for them to arrive. The thought of waiting to be murdered sent chills up my spine and I kept shivering until I realized that I was really just cold.

There was a small window that peered outside the tower but it had no stutters so cold night air freely passed through it into the stone chamber I was in. It was too small to see anything outside since we were so high up but it was large enough to let in lots of wind. So I curled back up in the blankets they had so kindly given me and since there was nothing else I could do, I fell asleep...

And for the first time, when I dreamed, things were less painful and more clear than before. That's when I wondered if Anissina's potion really HAD worked and that it was still working even right now. I began to remember things about when I first came to this world and chose to become the Demon King. However, the people I met were still little more than blurred shadows and distant voices except for the few I had already remembered. Such as Wolfram, Gretta, and Geisila. Although I did finally remember Gunter from the day he told me about how my soul had been sent to Earth and was destined to return here once I turned sixteen and why they had to summon me a year early.

I still had no memory of Gwendal though, or more importantly, of Conrad who had been the very first person I met in this world aside from Adelbert. It was strange. Some of my most painful recollections were those with Conrad in them and were even harder for me to grasp. And maybe that was because my memories of him were unconsciously connected with those of Julia, the woman I had seen after first taking the potion, who was in fact my previous life.

I wasn't supposed to be able to remember her and yet I had; which is actually kinda strange that I could SEE her memories even though her entire life Julia had been blind. So then, how was I able to see what she had never actually seen? Was it because I could see in this lifetime? I'm really not sure how...

Still, let's get back to the main story.

Before long, I was jerked out of my slumber when the blankets were torn from me and I was pulled sharply to my feet by a man whose face I couldn't see behind his mantel. And then I was dragged from the room. I was so stunned by the rude awakening that I forgot to struggle or even try to get some bearing for where I was being taken.

Besides that, or trip was so short that before I knew it, I had been pushed into a candlelit room and the door was firmly locked behind me. I had no escape. That's when I noticed that THIS room was decorated richly with a large red velvet lounge chair like one of those you might see in an Egyptian palace.

And on the lounge chair was a very handsome man with sharp gray eyes and a net of curled wine-colored hair around his angled face. His clothing was equally as impressive but more in a professional sense since he was wearing a uniform rather than a robe or something to that effect. It was kinda hard not to look both rich and non-recreational at the same time yet somehow this guy pulled it off flawlessly. Looking both ready to fight while also appearing very high class and refined.

"So you are the double black Demon King I've heard so much about?" he said in a thick accent that sounded very Australian to me, "I was expecting someone older with a more formidable appearance. Not that I'm complaining, you're very good looking-"

Blushing for some reason, I scowled at him and asked, "Who the heck are you? And why did you send your men to kidnap me? I mean, what did I ever do to you?"

Laughing the older man replied, "You really are as simple minded and childish as they say aren't you? Well what can I say, I wanted you so I took you. That's all there is to it. Because I thought if I have in my possession one of the three double black's-preferably you-then no one would dare stand against me. Not even your own Kingdom could lay a hand on me because I could simply threaten to kill you, as much of a waste as THAT would be."

Hearing that, I shrank back and asked, "K-kill me? You'd...really do that to me?"

"I told you-" he said sharply, "-I won't unless they force my hand and fail to meet all of my demands. Until then you and your secret are safe with me."

I blinked, "My secret? What are you talking about...?"

Grinning at me, he replied, "The secret about how you've lost all of your memories."


	10. Chapter 10: Vulnerability

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **Wow it's been a long time since I updated this. But thanks to _'mimi-chan and aliling-chan's'_review I managed to put a bit of time aside to at least post this new chapter while I'm still busy with other projects (some of them school projects, and others on several other stories that I've been trying to update for ages!) Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter than I had hoped but I hope you guys still enjoy it. And don't worry, the cavalry is coming to save our beloved Yuri soon enough, let's just hope they make it in time before something unexpected happens…

Chapter 10: Vulnerability

Later on, I learned about how his men had been spying on the castle for a very long time and that one of them had learned early on about my current condition. They had been there for months waiting for my arrival to this world and up until now had been waiting patiently for a chance to get me alone while the others were occupied.

My captor also explained how he was in reality a surviving member of a noble family that had been killed by agents of a rival house aiming for the throne of his country. Oh, but apparently he wasn't just out for just revenge against them. This man wanted to use my power and influence to force the ruler of that country to surrender his lands and renounce his right to rule the nation; thereby handing the Kingdom over to him.

At first, I didn't know what the heck that had to do with me until I learned that the Kingdom he spoke of was actually a part of the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance. So that meant that this psycho wasn't after me to get anything from the Great Demon Kingdom itself. He just wanted to use me to take over that country because he was convinced that they wouldn't dare go against the Demon King himself. Plus, he figured that none of the other nations could really intervene either without risking their own alliances with us falling apart and subjecting them to once again being pressured by Big Shimaron.

Clearly, this guy just wanted to exploit my power. Whether it was as a King or as a demon to see that his dreams became a reality. That's why he needed me in his grasp. So that if one part of his plan failed, he could simply claim that I was on his side or blackmail the other into complying with his crazy plan. Or, if it came down to it he told me that he would make me take their Kingdom by force by using my powers and tell everyone about my condition if I didn't do as he said.

After all, if news of my amnesia became public, there were even bigger threats then himself that could possibly learn of it. Namely, Big Shimaron…

They told me that he could start a War between our two nations since I didn't have the ability to turn into the Demon King-at least, not that we knew of-and that I would become a serious liability to the Great Demon Kingdom. And to the alliance too if something happened or if I was killed by accident. Not to mention that he could kill me just as easily if he wanted to.

Also, there were others who might just try to get their hands on me as well for similar reasons as his. Others would definitely try to hold me hostage because they wanted to use me for their own devious plots in one form or another. Either way, no matter what I did, someone would definitely come after me either to kill me or to use me against my will because I was helpless right now to stop either of those things from happening.

So, in the end, since it was more important that I stay alive and not let just anyone know about my memory loss, begrudgingly, I finally agreed to go along with his plans as long as no one got hurt. At least at that point, I really had no other choice…

And after I told him that I would help, he clearly seemed pleased with that so he told me to sit beside him on the lounge chair and get to know him better. But I felt extremely uncomfortable being surrounded on all sides by those thickly scented candles. The ones that made me feel very lightheaded and dizzy.

I felt especially uneasy sitting so close to this man who would not stop staring at me with that odd look in his eyes. That creepy way he kept looking at me like I was something to eat. It was almost like I was some sort of rare specimen that he was admiring and deciding how to get the most from it before he was forced to part with it.

Because he knew that eventually, he'd have to release me even if his plans did succeed. That is, unless he wanted to risk the Great Demon Kingdom waging their own War on his newly acquired Kingdom. Which knowing my friends, was a very real possibility.

"I'm glad that you are seeing things my way, Your Highness. Now all we must do is have you play the part and pretend like we are already allied for this cause. Because I'd rather not have them put up a fuss and waste my own men on a pointless fight," then wrapping an arm around my shoulder, he gave me a squeeze and smiled slyly, "And what close friends we'll be my dear King Yuri. Very close indeed..."

"What about _my_ friends?" I asked him seriously, shrugging out of his reach and getting to my feet unsteadily, "I'm sure that they're already out here looking for me. They'll find me, I'm sure of it. And once they do, you're going to be in a lot of trouble for kidnapping me. But I still don't want anyone killed on either side when they do come rescue me. Besides, I don't see the point in this vengeance of yours. How do you even know who it was that killed your family? Where's your proof? And how old were you when it happened anyway…?"

I sensed his anger growing long before it showed up on his face as he grabbed my wrist sharply and yanked me forward. Then, before I could even blink, he pricked my neck with the tip of the hidden dagger he had drawn out of his belt. Then he began to trace a thin line across my throat with the cool steel and free a steady stream of blood. It was all so sudden that I didn't even have time to flinch before I felt the blood begin to trickle freely down my neck and stain the white line around the collar of my uniform.

I knew I was testing my luck, and I was scared out of my mind, but even so I dared to continue by saying, "Look, I'm just saying that I don't think doing any of this will avenge your loved ones. Neither is it going to stop my friends from doing whatever they can to save me. Besides, isn't it more important that you're still alive today? Taking over the Kingdom won't bring them back, or give you any happiness in the end..." then, more quietly I added, "...it won't ease the pain or erase the emptiness from your loss. You have to learn to accept it, and move on."

"Of course _you_ would say that," he snapped, gripping my hand tighter and twisting it until I yelped, "You don't know what it's like to be alone and rejected by everyone. You are a fool, but at least you are loved dearly by your people and subordinates. I've only ever been looked down upon as a disgrace and a failure, treated like I do not matter because I lost my status. No-not lost-taken! All of it was taken from me in one moment of weakness! My entire life shattered in an instant. And if only I had had the courage, I would have died there along with the rest of my family instead of begging like a craven dog for my life to be spared. It was not pity that saved me, it was because my pathetic pleas amused them. That is the reality of things, King Yuri, and try as you might you cannot escape the truth before your eyes. As innocent and naïve as you claim to be, someday even you will have to get blood on your hands!"

"Stop it!" I cried, managing to pry the blade from his other hand and sending it flying across the room before my legs gave out and I fell to the floor. Covering my wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You know it's the truth…" he said coldly, staring down at me with a startled expression.

After managing to catch my breath slightly, I looked up at his stunned face and said, "I don't…believe that. There is always a better way to get what you want without hurting anyone. I may not remember it, but I've done it countless times. I've used my powers before, and while some people may have suffered a few injuries, no one has ever died! No one has to die…"

Maybe it was because of the adrenaline rush or because of blood loss but after saying that, I began to sway as the room decided to tilt on me like a pinball machine. I felt so heavy all of a sudden and the fumes from all those blasted candles were really starting to get to me.

I couldn't move anymore. And if this guy really decided to finish me off, there was nothing I could do to stop him.

Of course, he already knew that and started to laugh at me when he said, "As powerful as you are King Yuri, even you cannot withstand the Esoteric power I had imbued beforehand into this room. I made sure that I arranged to use the most potent of magic to keep you restrained in preparation for your arrival, knowing how unpredictable your powers can be. After all, you are powerful enough to use your powers freely on human soil in addition to also being immune to most Esoteric influence until you transform into your true form. But even one as strong as you cannot handle such influential Esoteric skills like these, especially in your current state-"

In return, I laughed nervously too and replied, "I think I remember now why I've never liked scented candles, they always smell way too strong and make me sick. Thanks for reminding me…" I coughed as a draft somewhere blew a current of scent into my face and almost made me gag before I was able to say, "…if anything, I think it's the smell that's getting to me. I can't…I can't breathe."

"No, that's from the poisoned tip of my dagger," he informed me mildly after returning the fallen weapon to its hidden sheath, "Don't worry though, I won't kill you. This is simply another reminder, King Yuri..." lifting my chin with a sharp jerk, he grinned wickedly at me and said, "...your life is in my hands now, and any false move on your part or your subordinates make provoke me to end it despite your worth to me. And while you may have forgotten everything else, you would do well not to forget that."

* * *

><p>After that incident, I was much more careful with what I said to him. Because he was right, my life was in his hands as much as I hated to say it. Still, not wanting to make me feel like I was going to be in constant danger, he actually gave me a much better room to sleep in with a real bed in it this time. But unlike the last room though, this one didn't have a window at all so I still had no way to figure out where I was being held.<p>

That night, I heard from one of his men that he was leaving to prepare for his other _'guest'_ that I was to present myself to and announce my intentions. I had no idea who it might be or how I would react if it was someone who knew me and I didn't recognize them. With that in mind, I really questioned my captor's logic behind this whole stupid thing. I mean, what if whomever he was bringing started asking me tons of questions that I wouldn't be able to answer? They'd suspect that this was all a trick-which in a way it was-and refuse to listen to their demands; which would indirectly put my life at more danger than it already was.

Apart from all that, things were almost exactly like they had been at Stoffel's Castle. Except for the fact that I wasn't allowed to leave my room at all without an armed escort or two. No one would talk to me either so it got very lonely and my thoughts drifted towards the others, which in the end made me even more lonely...

_Maybe..._I wondered, _Maybe it's better for me to be apart from them, at least for __a while__ even if it is like this. Because I've been so stressed out that __my heart just can't keep up with it all. Not that I'm saying they shouldn't come and save me but...I need time to think about why I'm trying so hard to remember who I am. Is it really for them? Or am I just scared of this person I've become without my memo__ries...?_

* * *

><p>"My informant tells me that the young man has been taken to a remote location around here just north of Cavalcade," Yosak pointed out on the map before tracing a line down the river with his finger and adding, "and the only way to reach it is either by horseback along this narrow strip of forest or by going upriver on a boat. The rest of the surrounding area is entirely made of treacherous overhanging cliffs mounted right above it that hides it from view from atop the cliffs themselves. It's a dangerous place, but serves as a perfect hideaway since they can see anyone coming upriver or by road and no one can make it down the cliff from above since there's also a waterfall up there that makes the rock face wet and slippery."<p>

"Then how are we supposed to get to Yuri without getting him killed?" Shori frowned, "If they'll see us coming no matter which way we go then they might kill him before we can get anywhere near the place."

"Ah ha, that's where yours truly comes in," Yosak winked, pointing to another section on the map, "Apparently there's another way in behind the falls on the western side of the cliffs leading down to that valley. It's a flooded mine that leads directly to a network of natural caverns underneath it. That's how the guy I have on the inside made it out to relay this information to me. He even marked the path for us in my own personal super-secret code. Pretty clever right?"

Wolfram scoffed, "If it's so secret, how come that guy knows it?"

"Forget about that Wolfram, we have more important things to worry about," Gwendal said in his usual subtle yet serious manner, "While it may still be a risk to do, I think it would be best for us to have one group use the land route while the other goes through the caves. That way, one can serve as a distraction while the other slips in to rescue His Highness. Also, it will block the enemy's escape route as well if we're stationed in front of them. So if it turns out that they also know about the caves, they'll definitely try to escape through there and we can intercept them at that point as well."

Conrad nodded in approval and declared, "I'll go with Yosak through the caves while you and Wolfram travel the more direct route, we should be able to slip in enough of our men to prevent anyone from escaping with His Majesty once you two are spotted. However, that doesn't mean we should try to be spotted. If you can, find a way to slip in after dark while we do the same from the caves."

"What about me?" Shori began, "There's no way I'm going to be left behind. So I'm going too, Yuri is my brother and it is my responsibility to protect him just as much if not more than you guys."

Gwendal smiled and placed a hand on my brother's shoulder as he said, "Of course, but we will still need someone on standby with the troops just in case the plan goes wrong. So if you are that determined to go, I guess I will have to be the one who stays behind since you don't know how to command the troops. Do you think you can handle it Shori?"

"Of course! I'm not worried about a little trek up the-" but realizing what Gwendal really meant, Shori snorted and laughed, "Oh, you mean _that_. I'll be fine."

"Fine with what...?" Wolfram asked suspiciously, "Brother...?"

And with that, the rescue teams assembled for my rescue and made their way towards us. Not that I knew that anything was happening yet. All I could do was write on the spare pieces of paper I had been given to write down my feelings just in case I did end up dying. I wanted them to know that no matter what happened, that they would always be dear to me. Even if I died before finally remembering just how much.


	11. Chapter 11: Something Memorable

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note:** Sorry for the late update, I had finals and Christmas shopping to do. Still, I managed to crank out this chapter for you guys and I hope it doesn't seem random or rushed (even though I kinda feel that it is) And to 'mimi-chan and aliling-chan' I'll do my best to finish this up before the 31st but I can't make any promises I'm afraid. If I don't finish in time, at least you'll have something to look forward to right? Anyways, happy holidays everyone and enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 11: Something Memorable

_(I'll Remember You by No Secrets)_

_It has been so long since we have talked_

_I hope that things are still the same_

_hoping they will never change_

_cause what we had can't be replaced_

_don't let our memories fade away_

_keep me in your heart for always_

_You made me believe_

_that I can do almost anything_

_stood right by me_

_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember you,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you, _

_no matter what you're goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried_

_You'll always be the sun in my sky_

_It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday_

_Even though we go separate ways_

_You made me believe_

_that I can do almost anything_

_You stood right by me_

_through the tears through everything_

_I'll remember yooooou,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for yooooou, _

_no matter what your goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_If the day should come when you need someone_

_(you know that I'll follow)_

_I will be there_

_Don't ever let there_

_be a doubt in your mind _

_'cause I'll remember you, you_

_I'll remember you,_

_and baby that's forever true_

_you're the one that I'll always miss_

_never thought it would feel like this_

_I'll be there for you, _

_no matter what your goin' through_

_in my heart you'll always be, forever baby_

_I'll remember you_

_Forever baby, I'll remember you_

* * *

><p>The next morning was when-for the second time-I came face to face with a very real possibility of death. But then, I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when I was summoned back to his chambers yet again. Dreading being assaulted by those weird Esoteric skills or whatever and the strong aroma of those sickeningly sweet candles that made me and my nose go numb...<p>

I was surprised though when they were all gone. Every single candle was gone, except for traces of melted wax here and there that had dripped onto the floor. That's when I knew-

This was totally a trap; I could smell it...literally.

And the moment that my handsome jail-warden came strolling in, I felt a familiar wave of dizziness wash over me. This time, it looked like he was wearing some sort of strange perfume that resembled the candles. And it was a stench that seemed oddly familiar to me now that I think about it.

"Demon's Bane," he said aloud as if to answer my unasked question, "That's the common name of the herb I used in the candle wax that's also in the fragrance that I'm wearing now. And depending on the mixture, it can paralyze, numb, or sedate any member of the Demon Tribe. Although as you've probably already guessed, it isn't in mass production. If it was, humans would have been using it excessively during their dealings with your kind. But it is an extremely rare plant that only grows in remote locations like this one and is exceedingly difficult to harvest and use successfully. We used it on you before you were first brought here."

Gritting my teeth, I frowned, "Well I'm not going to be of much use to you if I'm intoxicated that stupid smell when your guest arrives. After all, you want to show me as proof to this person that I'm on your side right? What's he or she going to think if I look like I'm about to pass out? Honestly, am I really that dangerous to you?"

Narrowing his eyes with an amused smile, he replied, "You're always dangerous King Yuri, with or without memories. And from what it looks like, your true power hasn't changed in the least. Besides, that is exactly how I need you to be during the meeting."

"Huh?" I blinked, "You mean you want me to pass out?"

"No, I meant that I want to show them how dangerous you are," he snapped impatiently before adding sweetly, "And just to make sure that you don't mess things up, I will make sure that you will still use your powers for me. Even if it is unwillingly..." raising his hand up to eye level with mine, he sneered and whispered in his most seductive voice, "Now, I want you to relax now King Yuri. Fall into the folds of oblivion and join with your lost memories in the darkness..."

Unwillingly, my eyes drooped dangerously low as his own powers overpowered me in my weakened state and I staggered backwards until I fell into the chair where he pinned me down. My heart was racing wildly and that awful scent filled my lungs to the point of almost suffocating me.

I shut my eyes tightly, though some tears still escaped and laced my lashes while I struggled to tune out the sound of his voice ringing in my ears, but it didn't work. I couldn't fight it and I was scared. What was he going to do to me? And why couldn't I stop him if I was supposed to be as powerful as he said I was?

I flinched and clenched my fists as I turned my head and heard him whisper something in my ear just before I finally gave into his voice and blacked out. But I have no idea what he had said. Because the next thing I knew, I found myself standing next to him in a different location, with absolutely no memory of how I had gotten there.

And that, more than anything, scared me to death...

But the real danger had yet to come...

* * *

><p>I didn't have time to make him tell me what was going on when the doors creaked opened and someone came in. And the moment I saw them, I felt my heart skip a beat and a silent gasp escaped my lips. I definitely knew them, but I couldn't remember from where. And obviously they recognized me too because their face lit up when they saw me.<p>

"King Yuri?" they asked, "What are you doing here?"

"He is my guest," my captor explained before I could say anything, "And unless you obey my demands, he is also your executioner."

"I am well aware of what you explained to me in your letter," the other guy replied simply, "That you claim that I am the one who killed your family before ascending to the throne. But I can assure you that I am not though. His Majesty can vouch for that..."

"I can?" I blinked, earning a dirty look from my captor before swallowing and finishing nervously, "I mean, uh...how do I know you weren't lying to me at the time?" I asked unconvincingly, making his scowl deepen even more.

His guest seemed equally as confused and said, "What do you mean lying? Don't you remember what I told you during my coronation when I joined the Great Demon Kingdom Alliance? The previous King had died suddenly many years ago and over the years there were several noble families that were assassinated before I managed to end the needless bloodshed by joining forces with your country this year. My own family was almost amongst those killed but we survived by fleeing to a neighboring nation until we could return with enough troops to stop those responsible for all of the murders. We've already executed the man behind it all as well so there is no need for you to get involved in this Your Highness."

"Really? That's a relief..." I began, totally forgetting about the plan and wincing when my captor bellowed furiously-

"I don't believe you! I saw the emblem of your family on their cloaks when my father and mother were killed in cold blood! Don't you dare try to deny it!"

Sighing heavily, the man looked up at us and replied, "I won't, because it was my own cousin who was behind the murders. We thought he had been killed by the assassins too before we learned that it was all a ruse. And since I was forced into killing a member of my own family when I became King to prove to the people of our Kingdom what I was willing to do for the sake of our country, don't you dare try to put the blame on my entire house. They cannot be held accountable for one man's crime, not when they too suffered many casualties..." then, looking at me specifically, he added, "...I know that you were horrified to hear that when I chose to ally with the Great Demon Kingdom, but I didn't expect you to go this far just to prove a point. I understand that you admonish killing in any shape or form. Still, how can you go along with this madness when you know the truth?"

_I knew this wasn't going to work..._I thought irritably despite the fact that I saw the fury in my captor's eyes as he turned to face me, looking at me as though I was the one to blame for his plans going array. Daring me to confess the truth to him about my amnesia.

I knew that nothing I did was going to stop what was about to happen, and so since I at least wanted to save my ally, I said, "You're right. I didn't want to be a part of this at all, but this guy kidnapped me. All of this is a trap! So RUN!"

At first, he seemed too stunned to move until he saw me run away from my captor's side and the soldiers began pouring into the room in droves. That's when he finally took my hint and drew his sword. "I knew that even the Demon King would never have agreed to something as brazen as this. He is too kind of a soul and still little more than a child. No offense," he added hastily as I came to a stop by his side and frowned, "Thankfully, I was prepared for this. And besides, I heard that King Yuri's retainers are on their way here even as we speak. This place may be difficult to reach, but it is also just as hard to escape from. So either way, there is nowhere for you to run to. Even if I am killed here, my son is ready to take my place and avenge my death. I already knew that coming here likely meant my death but I am prepared to meet my end for the sake of putting to rest old ghosts of the past that still haunt the Kingdom."

Smirking slyly although I was well away from where my captor sat, he rose and said, "I'm glad you are prepared to die, because you've just sealed your fate and King Yuri's by defying me," glaring at me as I cowered behind the other guy, he muttered something and before I could even muster a gasp of surprise, I felt a huge surge of power fill me to the point of bursting and I lashed out, unable to control myself…

* * *

><p>It was around that time that Conrad and Yosak had just made it to the caverns underneath the falls where they were about to wade through a pool blocking part of their path when Conrad's head snapped up, sensing that something was wrong. Like always, Conrad could tell when I was in trouble. It was almost like a sixth sense or something that only worked with me, and maybe that was because Conrad had known me long before I was born and named 'Yuri'.<p>

Still, regardless of how he knew, Conrad quickened his pace and called back towards Yosak, "Yosak, I'm going on ahead. Something is wrong."

"Uh oh…" Yosak groaned, scratching his head, "It's the young man, isn't it? I bet his lovely host must have done something bad and made him angry," growing serious though Yosak asked aloud, "Is it really safe for him to transform right now though?"

Of course, Conrad's expression told Yosak everything he needed to know that that was exactly what Conrad was afraid of. Because up until now, every time I have transformed into the Demon King, I've had little to no memory of what I did while in that form. And judging by my reaction to that potion I took, something could snap in my mind while I am in my other form and make things worse…

We could lose all of the progress that I've made because of this. But worse than that, it was likely that my other form had no memory either and so didn't know how to control our power. And that, my friends, is where the danger really was…

* * *

><p>It's hard to describe exactly how it felt this time to transform. It was like my mind was split in two, both side conscious at the same time and feeling conflicted and confused. I was like a stranger to myself again. But more than that I was dangerous both to everyone around me, including myself.<p>

Images came flooding into my mind of every single time I had ever changed until now. Like the very first time during my duel with Wolfram; the time on that ship on our way to Von-de-via island to obtain Morgif; the time when I was passing 'judgment' on Louie Ve-long and countless other times since then. And because of these visions, I was blinded to everything else as a torrent of wind and lightning whirled around me and the man beside me. So at the very least, his plan to make me kill him by transforming so violently backfired because I at least had enough sense not to harm the innocent.

He, however, wasn't so lucky…

Because the instant my vision cleared, and I saw him standing there, I felt my fury and frustration boiling over and I turned to him with my slitted eyes ablaze and said in my now deep and formidable voice, "Seeking to use me while I am in such a state, lying to yourself when the truth is before you, not to mention forcing me to harm others against my will…" waving my hand as if to brush something away, I tossed his soldiers across the room as if they were nothing and strode towards my now fearful host as he quivered with terror as I continued, "…with or without memories, you told me that I am dangerous. And while that is true, this power I possess has always been used only for the greater good. Not for meaningless slaughter. That is why I am going to-!"

Suddenly, my head began to throb painfully and with a startled gasp I fell to my knees and clutched at my hair. Panting, I stared up at him while blurring between this form and my normal form and taking advantage of that he ran past me with his remaining soldiers at his heels. But it was no use. For just then a pillar of light surrounded me and surged throughout the tower walls, collapsing the only exit.

Then, the entire tower itself began falling in around us while I sat there paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, everything was nothingness again. My heart just couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't sustain this form. However, for some reason I kept glowing and my powers were still activated. Almost like I was stuck in between both of my 'selves' with no will of my own.

Darkness took me then…

And every single memory that I had recovered was completely gone, and once again I was a blank slate. I wasn't Yuri anymore, nor was I the Demon King, I was no one. Not even Miss Julia could reach me in this darkness that I was now trapped in.

By a single selfish act I had lost everything all over again. And without memories, its like I was already dead. That person I was no longer existed in my heart, and the bonds I had made were severed and lost. Except, in reality there was still one left that was going to finally to return the person I had just lost back to me; the one memory that was the key to saving me. Which was the memory of the person who helped me become 'Yuri' in the first place…

The memory, of Conrad…


	12. Chapter 12:Observance of the Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

**Note: **To 'mimi-chan and aliling-chan' it looks like I am going to able to finish this story before 2013 after all. And to "Art-of-Escape' yes, inevitably, this has become a conyuu. Lastly, just so you all know, I had originally planned out this to only be 10 chapters long and not nearly as dramatic as it turned out to be in the end. I do like how everyone has responded to it though and perhaps I'll do another story in first person in the future. But for now, I am going to proudly bring this story to a close in this final chapter and the epilogue which will follow. Again, thank you all for your reviews and support and if anyone has a suggestion for another story done in first person then I would love to hear it. And I wish you all a Happy New Year to everyone if I don't post anything else before the 31st.

Chapter 12: Observance of the Heart

Almost immediately after both Conrad and Gwendal's group laid their eyes upon the tower, it was already falling apart as the storm I had summoned continued to strike it repeatedly. Each strike tore out another chunk of stone and several more crashed to the ground below with a loud thud. Of course, they all knew what that meant, and so the original plan was quickly abandoned...

You know, it seems like every single time I have ever done anything in this world, our plans never seem to have gone as planned. But maybe that's actually why we've lived so long. If we always did what everyone expected us to do, I don't think I would have ever made it this far. Because Demon's are as slow to change as they are to age; that's why they're so predictable most of the time. Although I am hardly one to talk, I'm probably the most predictable person I know; or _knew _as the case was when all this happened.

As for what was going on inside the tower, our situation was pretty dire while the others trapped in there with us tried to dig their way out. And I just sat there, cringing in pain in the arms of my concerned companion. It seemed like he really was an honorable man and refused to leave my side even for a moment even though my magical powers were still going out of control.

Several times he got knocked back before he could finally grab a hold of me again and hastily pulled me out of the way when another section of the roof fell and exposed us to the tempest just outside. Even in my catatonic state, I twitched as I felt the stinging cold rain from outside began striking my face like tiny needles of ice. That's when the chamber began to warp and twist itself until it transformed that street in front of my school back in Japan...

I could hear the sound of screeching tires, the wail of the sirens, and someone in the distance calling out my name. But wait, no one I knew from before had been there during the accident. At the time, I had been completely alone on my way to school. So who was it...? Who was it that was calling my name through the haze of pain and confusion that I was in?

Everything became so dark and quiet, just like it had been the day of my accident. And I wasn't even aware of the danger we were all in right now because I couldn't control my powers in this condition. Or better yet, because of my foolish kidnapper who thought that implanting a suggestion into my unstable thoughts would give him the results he was looking for.

Because just like he had said himself only hours before, my power was unpredictable so now it was possible that we were all going to get crushed by the falling debris. And more than likely, he was about to join the family that he had been so bent on avenging.

"King Yuri, I beg of you, get a hold of yourself!" my companion shouted above the gale as he shook me in desperation, "Only you can save us now, so please, stop this tempest!"

Wincing as another bolt streaked past us, he gave me one final shake before giving up and glancing upward to where he saw a tassel flailing in the wind from the curtains in the room above that blew down to us and gave him an idea. So pulling me to my feet and half dragging me across the room with the curtain in his free hand, he set me down against the remains of one of the walls and began slashing the cloth with his sword into long strands.

And after the cut them sufficiently, he began tying them into a sort of make shift rope. But clearly there wasn't enough cloth and so he struggled out of his overcoat and tore it to shreds as well before turning to me and apologizing, "Forgive me Your Majesty, but I need to borrow your shirt-" and without waiting for me to react, he began unbuttoning my shirt just when a triumphant yell sounded from across the room where everyone else had been clearing the doorway.

"We've broken through My Lord!" a soldier cried happily, "We can escape through here now."

"Good," their leader smirked, "Then let's go."

Seeing that the path had been opened, my friend abandoned his make-shift rope and pulled me into his arms to follow after them when several of the soldiers drew their swords and barred the way. Shocked, my companion reasoned, "You cannot be serious! Do you have any idea what you have done to this poor boy? At least let him return to his loved ones, please."

Sneering, he looked at the pair of us with contempt and replied, "It is a pity to lose such a valuable prize, but if that is the cost of obliterating you then so be it. I realize now that the spell that I used on him had the wrong effect it seems. With that spell, I suggested into his subconscious the idea of him joining his lost memories in oblivion and to unleash his power when I spoke a certain phrase; so that he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from lashing out. However, it appears that I have broken him yet again and left the Demon King devoid of any memories that he may have recovered since losing them recently in some freak accident. It may even be a kindness to end his life here rather than living on with that sort of pain."

Gritting his teeth, my companion challenged, "Then what about you? This pain you have harbored all these years at the deaths of your loved ones, is it not the same agony? To know that you have lost something that can never be recovered? You seek to blame someone else for your pain when only you can decide whether or not to keep a hold of it or to forget it and move on. Their death was not your choice, but your pain is. The same goes for His Highness..." glancing at my empty expression and glazed eyes, he continued, "...he did not choose to lose his memories, but he chose a path that might help him find the happiness that was stolen from him. And knowing him as I do, King Yuri will continue to press onwards towards the life that suits him best and let go of his pain. I still don't see why you cannot do the same."

His face fell but my captor did not shift his cold eyes from my ally's for even a second as he said, "Goodbye. And may you rot in hell for your family's crimes."

Then, without another word, he turned and his soldiers closed the doors behind him, barring the way once again and trapping the two of us inside. But as he fled along with his men, a single tear rolled down his cheek and struck the ground behind him. Because deep down, I'm sure he knew that what that man had told him was the truth. However, without his anger, all that was left was his pain...

And he was far too afraid to accept it...

* * *

><p>Running towards the tower, still soaked from wading through the caverns, Conrad kept calling my name after spotting me in one of the top floors after the roof had collapsed. He had also seen the foreign King that was with me that had laid me against the wall while he started working on his rope. Yosak of course was close behind with his own men in tow just as Shori's group and Gwendal's met them at the entrance.<p>

"There's no doubt," Shori said angrily, gritting his teeth, "Yuri's doing this, but I don't think it was intentional. Something about this power feels all wrong, he can't control it."

"What should we do then?!" Wolfram yelled, shielding his eyes from the heavy rain pouring down on them, "It's too dangerous for all of us to go into the tower at once. Half of it has already fallen apart! And besides, they might try to slip away with Yuri while we're busy trying to climb up!"

Looking the tower over a few times, Gwendal turned to the soldiers he had left with Shori and ordered, "You there, take a few men and search for any other entrances to the tower and keep watch there if you do find any. We cannot let them escape with His Majesty. The rest of us will enter the tower and try to find King Yuri, but if anyone else besides us comes out, capture them immediately."

Saluting, the soldier replied, "Yes Sir!" before leaving with a platoon to search the perimeter.

"Conrad, where did you say that you saw him again?" Gwendal asked loudly above the wind.

Pointing to the second highest floor, Conrad answered, "I saw him up there with King Falkere only a few minutes ago but there's no way to tell if he's still there."

"Well check anyway," Gwendal said gruffly, "I'm going to look for another way inside with the soldiers, the front doors appear to have been blocked from the inside by debris and it will take us too long to move it before the rest of the tower collapses."

"Understood. Wolfram, Shori, follow me!" Conrad called while adding to Shori, "We might be able to use your magic to lift us into the audience chamber that I saw where Yuri was. Do you think you can manage that?"

Shori nodded, "If it's for my little brother, I can do anything."

"Enough already!" Wolfram snapped impatiently, "We have to hurry!"

"Right," they all said at the same time, making their way to the far side of the tower where Yosak and Conrad had swam over after exiting the falls. As usual, coming gallantly to my rescue.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the very same room Conrad had mentioned, King Fal-whatever, had just finished making his rope and after testing it to make sure it was secure he tied it around a large jagged piece of roof that had lodged itself into the floor. Afterwords, he slung me across his shoulders and slowly began climbing along the side of the building.<p>

He realized though that the rope would never make it all the way to the ground so instead he climbed down until a window that came into view at least two floors above the ground. That's about when with a sudden drop and a skip of his heart in fright at the sudden sensation of weightlessness, the fabric began to tear and give way under our weight and because of the water making it heavier with all the moisture.

Straining to keep a grip on the rope as we began to slip, with tremendous effort he let go with one hand to try and break through the window. But that was a huge mistake. Because since the cloth had grown slick with rain, his other hand slipped and he was forced to grab it again with both hands again. Looking up, he saw that we had already slipped far below the window so it was impossible to climb back up to it.

"Down it is then..." King Falkere groaned softly when a voice called down to him from below-

"King Falkere!" and looking down, he saw that it was Conrad looking up at us with a horrified expression on his face as he called, "Are you two alright?!"

"Lord Weller, so you all made it," King Falkere smiled feebly, "I had a feeling you would appear at just the right time to save His Majesty just like you always do. Oh, and Lord Shori is here as well? Imagine that."

"Can you make it down just a little further?" Shori asked with his voice quivering a little despite himself, "There's another window just below-!"

Gasping, Wolfram cried out in alarm and pointed to the rope just above our head, "Look! The rope!"

Snapping his head upwards to follow his gaze, King Falkere had just enough time to see the cloth unraveling before it snapped with a loud ripping noise and we began to plummet to the ground below. As we fell, by some miracle he managed to grip the edge of the windowsill Shori had pointed out. But unfortunately, there had been no time for him to catch me before I limply slipped off his back.

"YURI!" Conrad and the other's screamed as I began falling to my death.

_That name..._I wondered dizzily, the first real thought that had drifted across my mind since I fell into that trance-like state, _I know it from somewhere. Whose is it though? So...familiar..._

Lazily, foggy memories began to come into focus of a courageous and hansom swordsman defended me astride his proud steed like a fairytale hero saving his princess. And the sound of rain and sirens was soon replaced with the ring of steel against steel as their swords met in midair. Then I saw his bright smile as he told me he had actually been to Earth after bringing me a pair of gloves so that we could play catch together before my big duel with Wolfram the next morning.

As I watched us playing catch, my eyes widened as a revelation hit me the same moment as it did in my vision of the past. I remembered; he was my Godfather, the one who had named me by accident while mentioning the name of the month of July when I was still inside my mother's womb in the cab they had shared. He had named me, but what was _his_ name again...?

I knew his name...

It was the most important name in the world to me and always had been since the very beginning. I had been able to be born because of him, because he always protected me. And after I had become the Demon King, he had stood by me and served me with all of his heart, mind, and spirit. He had once even lost his left arm for my sake; he had joined my enemies in order to bring the Forbidden Box back to me someday so that my dream of world peace would be realized; he had vowed to give up everything he held dear for my sake; and most of all, he had always been there to remind me why everyone was so important to me.

Like a cord being struck within me, suddenly everything just clicked. The part of my heart that had been locked away all this time broke through the darkness like a great shaft of sunlight, bringing everything back to light again. I remembered everything. And I couldn't help but smile even though I was only inches from hitting the ground when a curtain of water wrapped around me.

Startled, I glanced over and through the thin membrane of water surrounding me, I saw Shori using his power to save me. Although, despite all of his recent training in using such powerful magic, I could see that his chest was heaving and Yosak had to hold him up with his support.

Gently, Shori lowered me to the ground before he collapsed himself and tried to catch his breath. He may have gotten better at using his powers, but using them so suddenly must have really drained him. Plus there was the fact that any time either of us used our magical abilities on human soil it almost always left us more worn out than usual. So I understood why he must have felt so weak.

Almost immediately after I was safely down, a pair of strong yet gentle arms embraced me and held me close as he choked, "Your Highness! I thought that I had lost you!"

Laughing tiredly, I whispered in a raspy voice, "I told you before-" I smiled brightly, "-not to call me _'Your Highness'._"

Taken aback, Conrad loosened his grip ever so slightly to get a better look at me, his eyes glittering hopefully, "Yuri..."

Nodding, I lifted my arms and hugged him back as I said softly into his ear, "Thank you, Conrad, for giving me back my name..."


	13. Epilogue: A Brilliant New Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Kyo Kara Maoh, this is purely fan-made.

Epilogue: A Brilliant New Dawn

_(A New Day Has Come by Celine Dion)_

_A new day_

_A new day_

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come._

_Everyone told me to me to be strong_

_Hold on, and don't shed a tear._

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through._

_And the world thought I had it all_

_But I was waiting for you._

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, its almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love._

_Let the rain come down and wash_

_Away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

_A new day has come._

_Where it was dark now there's light._

_Where there was pain now there's joy._

_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy._

_Hush now_

_I see a light in the sky_

_Oh, its almost blinding me_

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love._

_Let the rain come down and wash_

_Away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

_A new day has..._

_Let the rain come down and wash_

_Away my tears._

_Let it fill my soul and drown my fears._

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun._

_A new day has come._

_Ohh, a light._

_Hush now_

_I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy._

_A new day..._

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love._

_I can't believe_

_I've been touched by an angel with love._

_A new day..._

_Hush now.._

_A new day..._

_Hush now..._

_A new day..._

* * *

><p>Again, it turns out that I was unconscious during almost the entire trip back home. And this time, no one dared to leave my side even for a second. Especially Wolfram, who as I learned later on much to my embarrassment, had been cuddled up right next to me while I slept on the ship back to the Great Demon Kingdom.<p>

And surprisingly, he didn't even get seasick at all because he must have been just that worried about me. I guess he had a right to too, since I had developed a pretty bad fever after being exposed to all that rain while my immune system was weak after using up all that magic...

As for the man who kidnapped me, it turns out that he had been killed when the floor gave out beneath him and his body had been discovered by Gwendal along with several others who had fallen with him. A few of them had survived, but at least two others had died later on to on account of their serious injuries. He had died instantly when his back broke from the fall.

Also, the other King we had saved had returned safely to his son's side in his own Kingdom and vowed to repay us for our kindness along with promising not to let anyone know about my amnesia. Because no one knew yet that I had regained my memories, not even Conrad...

After I had told him to call me by my name, Conrad had assumed that I only remembered about him and nothing else. I couldn't wait to let them know that I knew who I was again and that I wasn't in any pain anymore. That horrible pressure on my chest had been lifted and if I hadn't been so sick, I would have felt like dancing.

I felt so light and invigorated!

Everything seemed brighter and richer and the most alive as it had ever been. Even while I was confined to my stationary bed, I smiled as I looked out the window to see the gulls flying beside us and watch as the waves brushed against the prow of the ship. And I wished that I could go out there and just spread my arms and taste the salty spray of the wind. I just wanted to do anything instead of sitting there like a log when I felt so energetic.

Well, most of the time anyway when my fever didn't make me sleepy...

Luckily my fever broke the night that we docked at the port back home and I was able to walk out of the ship with confidence in myself. The others noticed it too but weren't sure how to respond to it. After all, they didn't want to risk reminding me of how much I still had left to remember. But again, that's only because they didn't know yet that I had regained all of my memories again.

Later that night once I got another complete check up from Geisila, I told them all about what had happened to me and about the 'Demon's Bane' drug that they had used on me. Which thankfully, only that guy knew how to harvest and never did pass on the secret before passing away in that tower of his. I still felt guilty that he had died like that but there was no helping it, he had made his choice and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I'm just so glad that you're alright Yu-chan!" Shori cried out, hugging me tightly, "I swear, I'm never letting you out of my sight ever EVER again!"

Grimacing at the mere thought of it, I shoved him away and groaned, "You can't possibly watch me all the time Shori, you have a life too you know."

Flinching because of the guilt he felt from my comment, Shori finally let go of me and said more reasonably, "I know that. Still Yuri, I was scared out of my mind when you fell. I thought I was about to lose you all over again and I couldn't bear it. What was I going to tell mom and dad if you died here? How was I going to forgive myself for not being able to protect you?"

"Shori..." I whispered, smiling up at him before looking back at the others and saying, "There's no way I would ever let that happen. I still have so much that I want to do, and to see, and to be. And up until now I haven't been able to really appreciate how far I've come-"

Confused by my response, Wolfram asked unsurely, "Yuri, you can't mean that...!"

Smiling even wider I said, "Come on, there's something I want you guys to see."

And without another word, I walked out of the door and made my way to the highest part of the castle and the rest of them followed me with puzzled expressions. They thought that I was acting very strangely and they even seemed a little scared. All of them were, except for Conrad, who was hoping beyond hope that the impression he was getting was right. Hoping that what he felt when I whispered his name before was genuine.

* * *

><p>A thin strand of golden sunlight began to form a halo along the horizon when we finally made it all the way to the top. The sky above us was now colored a rich and subtle sapphire with a hint of morning light bleeding into the blue as the sun rose higher and higher. And this...is exactly what I wanted.<p>

No one spoke as I strode over to the edge and the wind tossed my black hair gently across my face, tickling my nose. I even laughed a bit before tilting my head back at them and telling them, "The whole time I was trapped in that tower I believed that everyone would come for me. I didn't need memories to know that because what we've been to each other goes way beyond that. And this whole time I've been trying to remember who I was only because I was scared that who I was becoming wasn't the person that you guys care so much about. But it doesn't matter anymore-"

Concerned, Gwendal inched towards me and asked, "Why doesn't it matter? I thought that you wanted to keep trying to remember no matter how long it took."

Returning my attention to the reddening sky I replied, "I decided that memories are only as precious as we make them out to be. And I was getting so caught up in what I lost that I didn't realize what I still had, all of you."

"Oh Yuri..." Wolfram sniffed, tearing up a bit as I continued-

"All I really need to be happy isn't memories, it's the people I make my memories with. You guys helped me remember lots of things simply by being with me and supporting me. That's all I ever really needed. Or at least it was," I said just as the tip of the sun finally broke through the last remnants of night that clung to the sky and turning around to face them with a smile equally as bright as the rising sun, I finally told them, "There was one thing that I lost in my accident that I never really realized how important it was until I forgot it. My name, because it was the key to everything that I've become and who I am today. And the person who gave me this name is the reason that I'm here and that I got to meet everyone. Without him, there never would have been a _'Yuri Shibuya'_ in the first place..."

Gasping in awe as the brilliant sunlight flooded the entire Kingdom and shone brightly behind where I stood, they realized what I was trying to tell them. And of course, everyone reacted exactly as I knew they would...

Gunter began sobbing happily with joy and praising me with a long string of carefully picked words; Gwendal simply crossed his arms and graced me with his rarest and most sincere smile; Wolfram was a bit slow at first but once he realized it, his eyes filled with joy and he began scolding me for not remembering sooner; and my dear little Gretta, who had followed us up, clung to me tightly and buried herself in my shirt.

As for Conrad, a look passed between us that I will never forget...

I had never seen them so full of love and admiration as I did that day. We understood each other in ways that no one else here could understand. Conrad really was like a second father to me but also something else, something more. And I'll never be quite sure what because it's hard to describe apart from being comrades like he and Miss Julia had been. Two people that knew each other inside and out without really trying because they cared for each other as much as any two people could.

Grinning from ear to ear once the sun had fully risen, I laughed happily and smiled brightly as I said, "It's a new day, so from this day forward, let's make lots of memories. Because no matter what happens, we'll always have another day and another sunrise. We can't relive any of them, but as long as we're together we can always look forward to the next one, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I usually put the note at the top of a new chapter but since this is the end of this story I wanted to conclude it with a message for my readers. I know I have this bad habit of starting a story and not finishing it but when I'm keeping a promise to someone it makes doing things a bit more worthwhile for me because I know that what I'm doing means something. I know that this is only a fan fiction but writing stories is something that I love to do. And I know that there are stories of mine that don't exactly make the same impact that this one and 'The Ice King' has, however, I'll continue to write them and try to discover what it is about them that touches you-my readers and fellow story writers. Sorry for being all mushy like this but I just wanted to say that before the end of this great year which has been full of changes in my life that have made me ask myself the real reason why I do what I do and what I want to become. So again, have a Happy New Year everyone!

**P.S. **As I said in the previous chapter, I am open to ideas for future projects and if anyone wants to write a story together with me for KKM I'd love to try it! If not, then at least offer me any suggestions you can come up with.


End file.
